Blink of an Eye
by SilentWhispersofDeath
Summary: We all know Bella's story, but what happens when her estranged cousin Lily Swan is thrust into the world of the supernatural and how does it alter Bella's history? And just what happens when our darling Lily finds herself falling for a certain blonde haired god? Set in the time of New Moon. Rating M for language and progressing story line to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to my first attempt at uploading a story. It may be slow to start and will have the rating M to be safe as we progress into the storyline. This one is slightly different in which my OOC Lily Swan, Bella's cousin, enters into the world of the Cullens and shakes things up. This is set a little before Bella starts hanging out with Jacob in New moon. Please give my story a chance. As I am doing all the writing and editing myself, there will most likely be mistakes. Italicized fonts are thoughts.

I don't own Twilight or any characters associated past my OC's.

Chapter 1

I never noticed how fleeting time is. Or how little I knew. Things change swifter than the blink of an eye, yet something this monumental doesn't happen in a blink- or does it?

My godfather Brian adopted me when I was just three years old. He was a good friend of my mother's- even being there when she deveolped leukemia. My father has never been in the picture. I don't remember much of it, but Uncle Brian always had a way of putting a lovely spin on things- and always made a point to tell the truth. He does everything he can to make sure I rememeber everything good about her and told me what little he knew of my real uncle. My mother was a free spirited individual that didn't necessarily get along too well with my grandparents. She wasn't the partying type, but apparently she was very headstrong much like my grandmother and they butted heads often. She had a younger brother named Charlie, my uncle, who I am told was more reserved and 'willing to fall in line'. Things between them were strained at best, though not for my Uncle's lack of trying. After she left home she never looked back. Uncle Brian likes to say this is why they made the best of friends; her outlook on life was to live without regrets and never look back even on what might've been. It was the best way to never let yourself be open to getting hurt. Uncle Charlie called here a few times when she first had me- once to let my mother know that her parents had passed, again asking her to attend his and someone named Rene's wedding, and finally when my cousin Bella was born. Uncle Brian remembers that my mother and he exchanged pictures then and had a long conversation about coming to visit. She got sick soon after. Uncle Charlie visited her a few times here in New York with Bella, and Uncle Brian would watch us. As she got worse and he started having marital problems, he came less often. He was so wrapped up in the custody battle that he wasn't even there to say goodbye. He never contacted us again to my knowledge until one day when I came home after my part-time job at a call center nearby.

"She doesn't want to speak with you Charlie! You haven't been around for sixteen years and all of a sudden you ask me to allow you to speak with her about uproot all she's ever known to come live with you? Just because you think it would be good for your daughter? They don't even know each other." I could hear my Uncle Brian shouting from the stairs outside the loft. _This can't be good._ Smoothing my platinum hair down to compose myself, I wandered into the apartment and spoke up: "Uncle Brian, if I may, is there something wrong?" He slammed the phone down and sighed. "Your uncle wants you to come live with them for awhile. He's worried about Isabella. Apparently she's become withdrawn and he thinks she might hurt herself." "That's not good. But why does this concern me? We aren't exactly friendly. We don't know each other enough to be anything- family ties aside." "Honestly Lily, I have no idea. That's what's getting to me. I know he feels bad about keeping you at a distance. You're so much like Emalyn. Not just in looks, but in mannerisms as well. I strongly oppose this, but it's really up to you. I know that I didn't know your mother long enough to be able to tell you what you really want to know. And I know that deep down, you want to get to know them. No matter what you decide, I will support you all the way- and will be waiting here should you need me. Perhaps I reacted too strongly when it wasn't at all my place. I just don't want to see you get used or hurt." I stared at him, calcuating his words in my head and their outcomes. "Do you want me to leave Uncle Brian?" His face contorted in an ugly way as I cocked my head to the side before responding: "No Lily! I want to let you make your own choices. You're nineteen. And after last year, this just might be the fresh start you need." His hazel eyes bore into my steel grey ones as he smoothed down my platinum hair with a soft smile, his hand lingering briefly on my cheek. I pondered a few moments more- "Do you have a number for Uncle Charlie?".

And that is how I found myself on a plane heading to the place of little sun and vast greens. To be fair, Uncle Brian and Uncle Charlie had excellent points and cases. It felt right coming here. I knew Uncle Brian had also been concerned for me both in staying in Manchester, or moving to Forks- but I did need to finally put the past away. Maybe I could turn my grief into helping my cousin instead? With bated breath, I waited to exit into Port Angelas terminal to greet the man I have not seen since I was a toddler except in pictures. He stood near the luggage rack holding a sign with my name on it, and was taken aback when I stepped up to him. "Lily, is that really you?" "Hello Uncle Charlie. Should we shake hands or bow or something?" "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be the spitting image of Emalyn." He bent down to give me an awkward side hug. "Bells wasn't feeling herself today, so it's just you and me for dinner." I guess my cousin somehow has developed an eating disorder or something. "From what little you said, it would seem she isn't herself more often than not these days. Perhaps this is her new self." He made a noncommital shrug and reminded me of a kicked puppy. Bella must have really been putting him through hell. " I should call Uncle Brian to let him know I made it here safely. He may need to hear that from both of we should still get something for Bella even if she doesn't want to get her energy levels up some.

We picked up some food at a local Italian villa just outside Forks and headed into the two story house with my luggage. I set my things into the attic and decided that I would eat with Bella in her room and try to gauge the situation. Her room smelt of despair mixed with lavender, if such a scent could be described. "Long time no see Bella. Or is it Isabella now?" She stared blankly at me for a moment before barely whispering "Just Bella." " I see you take after Uncle Charlie." shrugging back, I assumed that was the only response I would get until I heard her ask "So did he ask you to come here to fix me?" "Huh?" "Charlie- did he ask you here to try and fix me?" "Not that I am aware of- are you somehow broken?" a humorless smile met me then. "It isn't like you to be social. We haven't seen each other since we were toddlers and haven't spoken but maybe once or twice since then?" It was my turn to smirk slightly then. "I want to know more about my mom. Uncle Charlie wanted me here to get to know me and I figured it was the closest thing the universe would give me. Besides, sometimes we all need a fresh start sometimes. I had a rough time last year and it left me a bit shaken up. It made me want to get away for awhile you know?" I shrugged and presented her with the pasta we had picked up. "Uncle Charlie said you liked Chicken Parmesan as well- I hope you don't mind sharing". I then proceeded to get the plates from outside the door. "Thanks... I'm really not hungry though. I want to just sleep, if you don't mind actually? I've got a headache". "Okay Bella cut the shit! If you don't want me to bother you, that's fine. But I really wanted to see you. I was hoping we could at least try to have fun together. I don't know what happened to make you act like a living corpse, and I really don't care. But I won't let you be miserable alone unless you tell me point blank to go away." She was admittedly taken aback by my outburst, and bit her lip. With eyes downcast she said "I don't want you to leave. But I'm not much fun these days. Edwar-" she sobbed briefly before continuing "I just.. He took the best part of me with him. I know it's stupid and it's not fair to Charlie. But no one understands how badly he hurt me. And then he just up and leaves- it's like I never mattered to him." _Wait. This is all over a breakup? Surely there HAS to be more to this story. She's not the best liar._ "So your boyfriend left you?" "Yes. In the middle of the forest and then left town left. He should've saved himself the trouble of saving me if I wasn't what he wanted." her words were bitter and sharp. "I don't agree with that last part. He sounds like a jerk. But really if it was because his family was moving and it was long distance, maybe he just wanted to tie up loose ends so you wouldn't hurt each other or feel obligated later. Guys are fickle like that. Now eat. You can tell me more after I see you stop withering away in front of me." Bella's stomach growled in agreement and she finally gave in.

"You know Lily, maybe. Just maybe, if you want. I could- I'm not promising I will be good all the time, and there's better company here than me. But we could do this again sometime? Like tomorrow after school?" I couldn't help be smile as she bit her lip and curled her brunette hair around her finger. "Certainly Bella, I'd love to."

 _ **Again- I don't own Twilight! Constructive criticism much appreciated and welcomed. Will continue if there is any interest and will try to update once a week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

First upload was a success! On the record this is actually rather difficult to start up at first. I am writing this chapter ahead of time on the off chance that someone has enjoyed the first chapter (constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!) and is about to embark on the insanity below. Hope to see you to the end! Set during the time of New Moon.

I don't own Twilight- Only my OC's.

Chapter 2

Once I got Bella to eat something and open up, we actually somewhat got along. A part of me is relieved that she kept talking with me and that she seemed to enjoy my company. I found that we really enjoy a lot of the same books and folklore and neither of us are keen on romantic comedies. She's not terrible- though I still don't understand why she's this upset over a guy. There has got to be more going on here surely? Sometimes she gets spaced out when she talks; it must have something to do with Him. Overall though, it went rather well given the fact that the last time we talked was when we were preschool aged- her mother Rene wanted us to have a joint birthday and give Uncle Brian a few of my mom's things she'd found. I'm surprised Bella remembered, but there's a strong chance that Disney is too unforgettable to a child. Bella yawned and pulled me out of my nostalgia as I finally realized the time. "Hey Bella, don't you have school in the morning?" "What? Oh right. I can't believe it's already after ten." She stared at the bed in longing before returning her attention to the plates "I'll get the.." "No. You should get some sleep. I'll take these down. I still have some unpacking to do anyway." "But you're a guest". "Who doesn't have to be up at six in the morning for school. I promise it's all good. You really need to get some sleep."

Uncle Charlie was sitting on the couch watching something on the sports channel when I came down with the plates. "It's getting late Lily; what are you still doing up?" His brown eyes so like Bella's looked over at me as I held out the plates with a shrug. "I was talking with Bella. We ate and talked. She talked about some guy- I am guessing that's part of why you asked Uncle Brian for me to come here?" "No. It wasn't just to help Bells get through this. Your mother and I used to be so close. And I'm sure Brian tells you often, but you really are just like her. I wish I had been able to get to know you better." "You could've always picked up the phone you know." I smiled ruefully at him before continuing, "So what's the story with him anyway? This Edward guy? It is Edward right?" Uncle Charlie nodded in confirmation before a dark expression took over. "Not much to say. His first date with my daughter ended in disaster then she comes back all banged up after being in the hospital- suddenly they're back to dating again and he walks on water. She was attached to his hip and he was always around. Until he wasn't. He left her alone in the woods. I find out from Billy that his family moved when his father got a new job offer. It took hours to find her. At first I thought maybe he'd kidnapped her or she'd ran away with him. I was so worried- no, I still am." "He sounds like such a prince." "Well, I just hope for Bella's sake that he never comes back." I nodded absently in agreement. "Pehaps. It explains a lot though. If you don't mind my asking, who's Billy?" "Billy Black. He's a good friend of mine, down at the reservation. I bought Bells her truck from him. If you want I can see if his son Jake has a car?" "A car would be nice. It wasn't really needed back home. But I think it might be nice to not put Bella out by driving hers- or riding in your cruiser with you. No offense- it's just super uncomfortable." Uncle Charlie chuckled lowly. "Well Lily, I can see what he has or if we can't have help finding something. My only request is no motorcycles. Those are dangerous."

"So not even my license and perfect driving record in Uncle Brian's Corvette could change your mind?" "No." I shrugged. "That's okay. Harley's are a little too large anyhow." I smiled cheekily, hoping he would catch on to me. Apparently he did, because I caught him rubbing his face with his palm and shaking his head. Amazing how he's so much like Uncle Brian too. But get slightly exasperated with my antics and less than stellar humor. "Hey Lily, do you like your room okay? I tried to make you feel at home... you like blue right?" "It feels very large and is beautiful. Like having a piece of my mother. She loves the sky. I remember when we had this studio apartment just before she got sick, she had painted it to look like the sky. She had also used these glow in the dark paints to create the constellations. We couldn't see them anymore in the city, and it reminded her of home. Uncle Brian has pictures somewhere. He moved in there when she died. We didn't decide to move until I hit what he dubs 'the terrible preteen years'. I swear that man owns more products than I do. But we really did need separate bathrooms. I know that he needed his space also. Still does... But here I am getting all misty eyed. I'm sorry." "No, I am sure it's an adjustment." "Uncle Charlie, I don't regret coming here. I'm really glad you want me here. I think this is simly a mix of nostalgia and happiness. I feel like I've been holding him back. He needs to be with someone. I know he fell for this sweet person from his past. Perhaps now they will have the chance to be. I know they recently had a coffee date. It's cute, seeing him be someone other than a father figure again." Uncle Charlie gave me another awkward hug then, and was probably more surprised than I was when it was returned in full. "Well.. It's getting late. Try not to stay up too late unpacking and don't hesitate to use anything you find in the kitchen. I don't cook but Bella does- or did. Call me if you need anything tomorrow." "Of course. Thank you Uncle Charlie. Goodnight!"

I headed back upstairs to get started. My walls were a light blue almost like the sky blue my mom was so fond of, with a deeper shade of blue as an accent wall at the window. I had grey furniture- a desk on the wall opposite my bed near the door, a closet to my left near the window, and a dresser to the right of the closet. My headboard was on the accent wall near the window but not under it, so light could still drift in. I also had a nightstand with a lamp. The lamp was dark blue with a silver pattern. Overall everything was stunning- perhaps Uncle Brian gave him tips, or maybe Uncle Charlie knew this was something my mom would've liked. Maybe this stuff could've been her old furniture? It took awhile to get everything set up like how I wanted, but eventually I was satisfied.I kept my toiletries in a basket inside my closet and my costmetics were scattered atop my dresser. With the mirror, it doubled as a vanity that I could easily use. I think I deserved to be satisfied for a moment. My phone buzzed, letting me know it's about to die.I put it on the charger and read the bright letter 2:03 at the top. I can't believe it's so late. Surely I should be experiencing jetlag or something at this point. But it really is almost eerie how quiet everything is. All I could hear outside was the gentle breeze of the whispering winds, and on occasion, the rustling of leaves answering the winds. That was, until morning.

It was exactly ten in the monring when my phone started screeching and I shot up in a panic. I quickly answered without bothering to check the caller ID "Hello?" "Lily! Thank god girl, I've been trying to call you since nine. You were supposed to cover me today like you promised." "Huh?" "Three weeks ago, duh! You seriously forgot. This was Miles's birthday weekened and I was taking off today through Wednesday of next week. You promised me. I can't believe how much of a selfish liar you are!" I groaned and cursed under my breath. "Look Jillian, you shouldn't expect me to cover you every time you want to fuck off at work number one. Number two, I didn't say that- you just assumed. And finally, did no one tell you I had put in my two week's notice for a family emergency weeks ago?" Jillian was fuming on the other end of the line. Surprisingly smoke wasn't coming from the phone. "UM NO, no one told me that otherwise I wouldn't have called. I have seniority over you bitch. You were here what, a year? I was here for three!" I cut her off then "And you were part of why I had quit. Seeing as I don't work there anymore and seeing as I don't even live remotely near you, please don't call me again. We don't have any reason to speak." I then hung up and sighed heavily- this was not a good way to start my first day in Forks. To better explain the interaction. My last job was at a call center where we also turned paper charts into electronic forms to be sent off to specific clients. I did the calls side and Jillian scanned in what was sent in batches to us to then give back to the clients. In the year I had been there, I had only worked part-time hours. It was a way to keep busy until I figured out what to do. It's not like I didn't have money. Uncle Brian had his own Ad agency and was good with money. What had been left after paying for my mom's funeral expenses had been put into a trust for me when I turned 18. But I didn't want to waste my time in college just because I could and I had no earthly idea what to study. It seemed silly when too many people were struggling just to get by. I had gotten my job by chance and luck alone. Jillian seemed nice at first. She was 25 and far too entitled. Very irresponsible- always partying, waiting for someone else to pay her bills, a bit of an airhead with a superiority complex, and always assumed I would watch her son or work extra hours to cover her when she didn't want to come to work. She had red hair, a fake tan, obscenely long fake nails, and wore too much makeup. I couldn't tell you how many times her two year old was dropped outside our door. Hopefully Uncle Brian would intervene. I had tried once and they wouldn't take me seriously unless I revealed my identity- since I wouldn't say a name, there was no investigation. I blocked Jillian's number so there would be no more incidents. Sometimes I felt bad for her, but she plays the victim well. Since I was alone in the house, I decided to send Uncle Brian an email letting him know everything was still going well and about the Jillian incident. He's wanted to call CPS himself for months as well as inform my now former boss of what was going on- I'm sure he won't hesistate to have the police involved either should things escalate.

Fast fowarding to a few hours later, I had already make brunch and made myself presentable. I knew Bella wasn't the type to hang out or shop, but I had hoped that we could at least go explore and find something new to do together. I know that maybe I am trying way too hard, but doing things to the extreme has always been my style. It's not worth doing if you can't give it your all- and you can't complain about anything either unless you've done all you can. Bella came home around three thirty, her antique truck roaring and sputtering up the road. "Good afternoon Bella!" I called out cheerily from the kitchen. "Hey Lily. You don't have to do the dishes you know." Her slender frame stood in the doorway as her hair hung low in waves, and her brown eyes held more warmth than last night. "Sure I do. I dirtied them. Besides, I'm bored. One can only shower for so long before they're pronounced clean- and the water tanks goes from warm to walking outside feeling better than that shower." She nodded and chewed her bottom lip again. "So Bella, how was school?" "School is school. Um, listen. I know I said I didn't shop, but my friend Jessica and I are going to Port Angelas. I didn't want to leave you here alone on a Friday night; will you come with us?" Bella asked me timidly, as she shuffled her feet back and forth in the doorway she had yet to move from. "Depends. Are you saying it because you want to be polite or you really want me there?" "I want you to hang out with us. Really." I feigned contemplation before smiling warmly and replying "I guess I have no choice then. But on two conditions- we leave Uncle Charlie a note so that he doesn't worry, and you have to take me to one place you really enjoy there, even if it may not be Jessica's thing. I refuse to not make sure you don't have at least a halfway decent time. Deal?" "Lily, I told you I'm not much fun... but I will try". I gave her a pointed look. "Deal...?" I pressed harder. Bella sighed and gave a halfway smile back. "Fine Lily you win. Deal."

 _ **Again- I don't own Twilight! Constructive criticism much appreciated and welcomed. Will update once or twice a week. Hope to see you in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! First of all, I want to apologize for the errors and redundancies that have occurred in the first two chapters. They say OpenOffice is best supported for uploading chapters, but it doesn't catch your mistakes. I'm going to try this on Word and see if it does better. Italics equal Lily's thoughts. Let me know what you think and thank you everyone for the reviews and following along!

 **I don't own Twilight or any of its affiliated content- I only own my OC's!**

Chapter 3

Bella allowed me a chance to get slightly more presentable and lent me her jacket for this evening. Jessica was going to take us in her car because none of us really felt the ancient truck would make it there in one piece with all the driving it would endure later. She even reluctantly allowed me to put some light eyeshadow and moisturizing lip tint on her just to accentuate her features. She has amazing skin, so she doesn't really need anything anyway. "So what's Jessica like?" I asked Bella as I put the finishing touches on my own makeup. "She's okay. Kind of annoying after a time, but she can't help it. She's also sometimes thoughtless when she talks so she can come off rude, but I don't think she really means to. Why do you bother with makeup though? Your grey eyes are very pretty and your skin is almost glowing. It goes nice with your hair." "Honestly I don't know" I mused, calling it good after putting a clear mascara on before continuing "My skin isn't nearly as flawless as yours. But it looks odd to do a bb cream to even my complexion and leave my eyes blank. I don't like doing much to them, but it makes me feel more put together I guess. Mom was an artist- she loved painting anything and everything. She used to do my makeup when I was little. Nothing crazy" I added, seeing Bella's face, "just a few things here and there. She focused on my eyes. Her favorite expression was 'your face is your canvas'. I do it like she used to. She liked to enhance beauty and followed more French style makeup than American." She nodded before checking her watch and mumbling "That makes sense I guess. Jessica should be pulling up any moment. You can sit up front if you want." I smiled and put down my brush. Upon hearing a noise in the driveway, I slid on my jacket and raced downstairs. I was mindful to take only what was necessary- such as my ID, my insurance card, some money, a card for emergencies, and a few things I prayed I would never have to need- but living in New York and having an overprotective uncle (or two, now that I moved here), made me learn it's better to have it and not need it should things go awry. Bella followed me downstairs in a more casual fashion, an apprehensive look adorning her features.

Jessica must've been expecting me because she didn't seem surprised when I walked out with Bella. "Hi! You must be Lily. Bella hasn't told me much about you but then again you guys are estranged right? And you're her dad's niece? What did you like to do in New York? I bet the shopping was amazing there!" I watched the bubbly brunette take a breath before I spoke. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me be a third wheel tonight and tag along. Bella and I haven't had a chance to hang out much, and yes Charlie is my uncle. New York was very…. Different." I settled. "But the shopping was also nice. A tad too expensive for my taste at times though." I laughed a little and saw Bella's smirk in Jessica's rearview mirror. Shopping definitely wasn't her thing. "Oh! Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I've never had the money to go into those places before, but it might be fun to like, shop and pretend to belong? At least for a day." I nodded. This girl was a little too over the top, but she was harmless enough. In a small town like Forks, they probably feel much the same as Uncle Brian did about them- always curious of the other spectrum's side but not willing to venture forth. Bella forewarned me that I was a commodity to most and that she'd probably be trying to gauge our similarities. We made some more small talk on the ride up to Port Angelas with Bella occasionally interjecting in the back seat. The stores had extended hours being the weekend, but we still only had a couple of hours left. Luckily there weren't too many places around. Jessica would put Uncle Brian to shame with her love of fashion and shopping. I was glad she was having fun- her personality was somewhat infectious- even if it hadn't rubbed off on Bella yet. We were just about to trail behind Jessica with her five outfits when I spotted a few cashmere sweaters on sale. After checking the quality and affirming their authenticity, I decided to split up with Jessica while Bella accompanied me. I got two in random colors just to check sizing purposes- one in extra small and one in small. The extra small was a little bit too form fitting for my taste, but the small was decent. It was a deep emerald green. "Hey Bella, will you do me a favor?" Bella got up from where she was sitting and asked "what do you need?" "Try this on" I said simply, tossing the sweater her way. She seemed to be close to the same size and I thought the color would look nice. She grumbled but reluctantly tried it on anyhow. And as expected, she looked great in it. "You said you needed a warmer sweater" I quipped, studying how that transformed her overall appearance. "You're insane. $150 for a sweater?" "It's a great price! Plus, it's soft and warm. If you take care of it, this will last a few years. It does state that it's 100% on the tag. My last one lasted about 5 years in New York and saved me more times than I can count." "But I can't afford it!" She sputtered, eyeing it in terror. "But do you like it? And do you like the color?" She hung her head down before meekly answering "yes". I took her back to the table display and rechecked sizes. Knowing she'd protest if I let her know what I was doing, I kept hold of the emerald one and found two black, a burgundy, a soft blue, a muted gold, another emerald, and a soft shade of lavender in our sizes before heading up behind a woman at the register while Jessica stood off to the side. I had called out to her before we tried them on so she'd have a heads up and both she and Bella looked dumbstruck with my purchases. "The total will be $1,332- would you like them in a special bag and separate?" The salesman eyed me warily as I said one bag was fine. "I'd like to pay in cash if I may?" I asked polite while handing over $1,350 to him. Poor man had to verify that all bills were real and no doubt he had a lot of questions running through his mind about how I had acquired such a large amount of cash. He handed me back the remaining $18 silently as I left with them both in tow. "Hey Jess, let's put these in your trunk? I'd rather not be carrying this around all evening". I asked, hoping that she would stop staring at me like that. "You spent so much money!" she gaped. "I needed new sweaters" I shrugged simply. "How did you get all that money? Are you a trust fund baby, does your Dad give you a huge allowance or something? Did you make it legally?" Her eyes were wide as she awaited my answer. "Jessica!" Bella exclaimed and shot me an apologetic look. I laughed uncomfortably before replying "That's rather rude. But to answer your question, I do have money. It came from good investments on my Uncle Brian's part when my mom died. But I also worked part time for the last year and he wouldn't allow me to pay rent- only for my food and transportation. Even that was something he did so with reluctance. My dad has never been around. He was more like a sperm donor really." My answers seemed to satisfy her and she became quiet while we moved onto this cool bookstore I knew Bella was dying to check out.

Jessica was not the type to enjoy books. But I was still glad that both of them were having a decent time so far. Bella and I were excitedly browsing the shelves while she hung further back playing with her cell phone. "I really hope she wasn't upset when I called her rude." I mused wistfully. "She'll get over it. It's more to do with her wanting to text Mike and this not being as fun to her as shopping is. Besides, you weren't wrong about her being rude. And it's probably a lot for her to process." Bella hesitated briefly at a title her hand had skimmed over before continuing her browsing. I nodded and looked past her towards the section marked 'New Age'. It was filled only halfway with books on lucid dreaming, crystals, a few books on magic, and a mixture of Tarot and Oracle Card decks. I gazed at them longingly before turning back to see what Bella had chosen. The shop only had about ten minutes until it closed and we had all agreed on a pizza place prior to coming to the bookshop as it was already getting pretty late. We had initially decided on a movie after dinner, but Jessica wasn't a horror fan and I shared the same distaste as Bella for the romantic comedy she had pleaded for us to see.

When Bella and I had made our purchases, we all headed to the car and parked on the strip near the restaurant. It was decent pizza, though a tad overpriced for the size. I couldn't complain though. Tonight was a success in my eyes thus far. Bella even smiled some! I don't like that Jessica never lost her attitude and how she seemed to know how to hit my last nerve without even trying. Something tells me Bella wanted me as backup and was grateful I had agreed. Or maybe just grateful I had held my tongue around her. Jessica and I could both be completely thoughtless and speak in manners that could offend the other with ease. I made sure to pay for dinner with my last remaining amount of cash I had carried (I didn't like carrying around money period and especially not as much as I'd had, so I was glad to be rid of it and that I had calculated accordingly), while my ID and emergency card were zipped safely in my jacket. Jessica shot me an appreciative look for paying as we braced ourselves for the chilly air outside. I was recapping the night to commit it to memory and thought it was without incident. But I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie when Bella looked as though she'd seen a ghost. She was deathly pale and mumbled His name in disbelief. I looked over to see a gang of burly drunken men and instantly got an ill feeling in my stomach. One of those guys can't be Edward.

Bella walked towards them a little more so while they cat called at us all. We were about three blocks away from Jessica's car. I shot her a quick glance and her face held alarm as she called out Bella's name and moved forward to grasp her hand. Whatever spell she was under was broken now. "What the hell?" she exclaimed as she hurried my cousin along. Bella blinked at us and apologetically said "I'm sorry. I thought I knew one of those guys." "Whatever Bella. Jessica is right; let's go." I sent an icy glare and tugged her along with Jessica, trying not to panic as I saw a couple of them abandon their bikes and skulk towards us. We picked up the pace from a brisk walk into a sprint as they began to chase us and I don't remember thinking anything past get to safety. The alarm bells in my head were sounding off and my body was running on adrenaline. Jessica ran ahead and we weren't too far behind, until Bella slipped and fell. "Ouch!" she cried out, and tried to stand. Naturally Jessica ran to safety without us, and I could only hope it was to get help. The guys were too close for me to get Bella up and get us both to safety. "Well well, don't we have some lookers here Slade?" one of them said, and both smiled lecherously at us. Slade licked his lips before confirming "I'd say we do Jet. Now why did you two run away when we called out for you? You're both way too pretty to be single. We're all going to have a great time tonight. Or, at least my buddy and I will". Both men laughed dangerously as Bella cowered near a wall and I was in the open. "Listen guys. I'm sure that you're nice and all but so not our type. I don't think you want to mess with underage girls who also happen to be related to the chief of police, no?" I smiled coolly, hoping that my confidence would disarm them. My lies were only half truth, but a necessity. "Oh, we won't tell if you won't. Though I might need some reassurance that you'll keep your trap shut." The guy, Jet, smiled back equally cold. He must've seen through me. Either that, or I was being tested. I'd encountered a few creeps like this back in New York. Crime was more common, but there were also more people. Crying out for help here or making the wrong move would kill us both. But if I could protect my innocent cousin, I would. A part of me hopes that she would follow Jessica's lead if given a chance to. She was a liability here. My fingers were twitching at my sides, desperate to find a way out and praying I didn't make the wrong move that would kill us both. Everything after was a blur- they put their hands on me and that's when instinct took over. I wasn't a skilled fighter by any means, but self defense was something I had learned early on. Trouble followed me almost as closely as it did Bella after all, and I had had one too many flirtations with this. Of the many times it had happened, only once had I failed. I couldn't do so again. Bella could not be like me. I could not let myself be that way again either. Hands grasped both arms as I was pushed against a wall roughly, my cheek scraping against it. One of them punched me roughly in the ribs and I felt another punch near my collar bone. No, not quite a punch… I didn't have time to ascertain what it was. "Where's your voice now little girl? Better yet, where's daddy? You may as well use it while you can." Slade growled out as I felt metal against my neck. This was their game- if I scream or move, I'm dead. But this was the perfect time for Bella to escape. She had moved closer to the edge of the alley way. I felt hot tears of relief poor down my cheek as I braced myself for what was next. Suddenly, Slade was thwacked hard on the head with some metal bat Bella had found in the trash. It stunned Jet, but with the knife now gone I had to pray she had knocked him out or could hold her own. I quickly got out of Jet's graps and dislocated his shoulder as I then in turn shoved him up against the wall and pulled out my pocket stun gun. Once he was down, we had about five to ten seconds, and I kicked the back of his knees for reassurance. After a quick glance at Bella, who'd knocked Slade out cold, I grabbed her hand as we ran as fast as we could to Jessica. _Please don't have driven away without us_. I prayed silently and found Jessica by her car talking to a police officer. Bella was limping more noticeably now and the adrenaline rush was well spent. "Thank god you guys are safe! I am so sorry I left. But I had to get away and call the police. An ambulance is on the way. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Where are they?" Jessica asked us frantically. We were both too exhausted to speak.

Bella seemed to be shell shocked. Maybe Jessica was too. The cop on the scene took our statements while a doctor checked us over. We were in the hospital and I could hear Uncle Charlie burst through the doors in panic. "Where is my daughter and niece? How are they?" "Hey Uncle Charlie." I waved to him weakly, too worn out to muster much more. They found severe bruising on my collar bone. I had a mild concussion and bruised ribs as well. My cheek was just scraped, but they assumed I would probably have a black eye. There was also a barely noticeable scrape at my neck where the knife had been held to it. They gave me a mild sedative that doubled as a pain killer and looked Bella over to make sure she was alright. She had apparently sprained her left ankle and left with a few scrapes and bruises from where she hit the pavement but nothing too dire. Her ankle was agitated from running on it. Jessica hadn't sustained any injuries. Uncle Charlie being here seemed to snap Bella back to reality as she sharply looked back at him. "Dad, it's okay. We're okay. We escaped and nothing happened". Uncle Charlie's face was dark with fury. "And just what happened?" He turned toward the officer and waited for her to speak. "Sergeant Kellar sir." She shook Uncle Charlie's hand and continued "From what we gathered, your girls and their friend were chased and assaulted by two men near the cinema when they were heading back to the vehicle. We see the obvious injuries, and we are currently trying to track them down. Your niece gave us good descriptions, so we are optimistic that we will be able to bring them to justice. They fled the scene before we arrived." Sergeant Kellar shot my cousin and I sympathy filled apologetic looks before glancing back at Uncle Charlie. "We will be sure to notify you as soon as we find them Mr…" "Chief Swan". He supplied and she shot him a hard stare. "Right. Chief Swan. You have my word. And you're very lucky- it seems you have very brave and smart girls here." She gave him a small smile before leaving briskly, bidding us a good evening and to call if we remember anything else.

The ride home was quiet. Jessica's parents picked her up and she rode with one of the while the other drove her car back. It was very late at this point. I had managed to get mine and Bella's purchases from her car at the hospital thankfully, so we could have something to keep us occupied from the crushing silence in the car. I was groggy from the pain and exhausted from the meds that were wearing off, but alert enough for Uncle Charlie to hand me his cell phone. "You need to call Brian. I am sure he's worried sick." He shot me a pointed look and I began to reassure him that I was okay. I had promised to go more in depth soon, when I wasn't so out of it that I could barely focus. He agreed after hearing that I was alive and made my family promise to call if something changed and to make sure I was really going to be alright. Uncle Charlie set Bella up on the couch and had an air mattress with my pillows and some warm blankets brought down. "You two are having a type of sleep over down here tonight. No arguments! Bella, keep Lily awake and Lily, please take care of Bella. I know you've both been through a lot. Goodnight girls."

And with that he bid us farewell until morning. I could have just been paranoid after the ordeal, but I couldn't help feeling like we were still be watched. I even could have sworn that I saw a blur of flashing red hair... All I knew for sure was that we weren't out of danger just yet.

 _ ***Again, I don't own Twilight! Constructive Criticism is encouraged! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next update! It will be either Sunday or next Tuesday!***_


	4. Chapter 4

I hate the format with Word but the ease of upload and the cut down on mistakes hopefully make up for it! If you've read the last chapter (and hopefully that's what lead you here), you may notice how I switched things up just a little. I know the start up is slow burning, but this chapter will actually cover a few weeks versus a day or two like the last chapters. It's also probably going to be much longer than my other uploads- which is part of what took so long and I am SO sorry for that! I'd also like to warn that I am inserting some of my own hobbies in here that some may not agree with. Not sure if I should put a warning for modern day witchcraft, but just in case- here is your warning. This chapter contains real tarot decks and books that I myself own. It may cause me to lose viewers, but I hope that isn't the case. It won't be prominent to the story itself, so I hope that you may skim over if this bothers you…. Thank you to everyone who's viewed my story!

I don't own Twilight or it's affiliated content- only my OC's.

Chapter 4

I shrugged groggily at Bella when she asked what we should do now. "I apparently have to stay awake and you need to stay off your ankle. We could always, I don't know, talk about what the fuck just happened maybe?" My tone was a bit harsher than intended and Bella flinched back in surprise. "You're acting like this is my fault." She glared at me icily and continued "Which it's not." "I didn't say it was. But I saw you back there- AND heard you. You need to start telling me the truth. I left it out with Sergeant Kellar but I won't with Uncle Charlie- unless you give me a reason why. And keep your voice down, especially if you don't want him to know. Why did you look like that and mention him?" I gave her a pointed look and softened my voice in hopes we could drop the attitude fest. It looked as if I had drained the life out of her again. "You're going to think I'm insane" Bella muttered bitterly. "Hell, I'm starting to believe I'm insane. I don't know why that happened. I swear Lily, I didn't mean to do anything. But I…. I.." Biting her lip, she glanced at me. "I saw him. He was standing there and telling me that it was too dangerous. That we should turn around. The closer I got the more solid he seemed. But then Jessica yanked my arm and started yelling and he just vanished. Maybe I really did just imagine him…." "I understand. To a point. I had a friend that died last year. For a few months after that, I could swear he was everywhere. It was uncanny- even his brother saw him for a little bit. Sometimes grief is a very powerful thing. If he would've told you to stay out of danger and try to protect you, your mind may conjure him up as a way to protect yourself and to make you listen." She nodded and frowned in thought. "Listen Bella, I won't say anything for now. But if you still feel that way or see him after doing crazy things or start becoming an adrenaline junkie, I won't be able to keep my mouth shut." I then dared to venture into the other territory- "Thanks for saving me by the way. If you had run off when you had the chance to I may have been dead by now." I smiled at her briefly. "No, thank you for keeping me safe and trying to get me to escape without you. Charlie- er, Dad," she corrected, "would have probably been really upset if anything had happened to either of us. And he'd have become a murderer if you didn't come home." She mused, echoing my smile. It seems things were still progressing smoothly. I'm glad that we can't stay mad at each other for too long. I'm also glad that I couldn't sleep- even if I had wanted to. I knew given the turn of events that Bella wouldn't be the only one waking the house up at odd hours with her nightmares anymore.

We watched several horror films and read the books we had gotten. I had picked up a few I had found interesting titles regarding crystals and mythology. I'd even found the companion deck to the one tarot deck I'd already had- "Fairies Tarot Deck" by Doreen Virtue and Radleigh Valentine. The one in my hand was the Angels version, which has been said can be used separately or combined with the Fairies deck for more accurate readings. This was not something that I wanted to open in front of Bella just because I didn't know how she or Uncle Charlie would take it. Uncle Brian was slightly weirded out at first before dubbing me 'Emalyn's Reincarnate' to reference the fact that my mom had apparently also held a love for this sort of thing too. He said she was better and more into runes, which was something I couldn't pick up no matter how hard I'd tried. Our compromise, since he didn't fully agree with things he didn't understand, was that I keep it in my room- a reasonable request. Somehow, Bella managed to get fixated on them though and shot me a curious glance. "I'll explain it later… The movie is almost over." I gestured towards the television in hopes of deterring her. She would either be seriously weirded out or would want me to do a reading on her. I didn't have the strength for the latter right now. She nodded and I switched out the DVD's. I held up "The Lost Boys" and asked if she was okay with it. She hesitated briefly and had that pained look in her eyes again, but she told me it was fine. I wonder if that was something she watched with Edward. When we were almost to the part where Nanook attacks Michael, she put down her book and watched with me. There were a few times she made offhand comments about the portrayal of the vampires. She realized she made them only after the fact and seemed contrite. Lucky for her, I didn't mind the banter, even if the comments were really odd.

Sunlight was streaming in before we knew it. I groaned at its harsh rays. Bella was just as surprised by the intensity. "Too bad I got hurt- today's actually a perfect day for hiking. Or being outdoors period". She grimaced and made her way to the small closet of a downstairs bathroom slowly.

"You, hiking? I know you love the sun being from Phoenix, but I didn't take you for a hiking person." Bella's brown eyes held small flecks of amber in them when she cast her gaze towards me "There's this meadow I know around here that has beautiful flowers. By the way, Jessica texted me earlier to apologize again and ask how we were doing. I think she feels pretty terrible about leaving you back there. I told her we were fine and that it was fine. If you're thinking of making coffee or tea, I'd like one of the Chai tea packets from Twinnings on the counter please." With that, I was left to start making coffee and a simple breakfast. I knew Uncle Charlie would be coming down soon and preferred coffee, but wasn't quite sure what he'd want in the way of food. I was strange when it came to my breakfast choices. Sweetened coffee with a toasted bagel that had strawberry whipped cream cheese on it. Uncle Charlie did like to eat meat and carbs though- perhaps an American style breakfast with bacon and eggs with a side of toast would be okay? I didn't want to start without Bella's input since she knew him better and because I determined to make sure she ate something. She looked like she was still in a lot of pain and didn't have the tolerance like I did. Breakfast at least helped enough to take the medicine.

Bella came out of the bathroom and sat down while I set the Chai tea in front of her. "Any special requests?" "No, I'll just have what you're having. I can't stand to stomach much right now. But if you're wanting to make breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon are safe. One egg to scramble and you don't have to do anything fancy afterwards, two pieces of bacon, and one slice of toast with butter and cinnamon sprinkled on it." I nodded and set to work when my phone rang. I put Uncle Brian on speaker and waited for the lecture to begin. "Good Morning Uncle Brian." "Lily, what the hell happened? You told me last night that you were okay but Charlie says you were attacked." "It wasn't THAT bad…. Attacked may be a little overdramatic. But I guess assaulted doesn't sound too much better. I promise I'm okay though. Bella and I both are danger magnets apparently." I laughed lightly, hoping he would drop it and not ask for details. "Charlie said your injuries were pretty extensive," Uncle Brian argued before continuing, "And don't tell me you're fine. I know you. I've known you your whole life. It doesn't matter that you managed to get away- you didn't leave unscathed and I am willing to bet it was more traumatic than you're letting on. You can't bottle up your feelings again." I had taken him off speaker at this point and did my best to stay calm. While he was right on all accounts, I was trying to forget. Talking about it only made it real again, and I knew exactly where this conversation was heading. "That isn't what I am doing okay! This isn't like last time and that won't happen again. Bella isn't Jim okay? And I won't be Sebastian either. You need to stop worrying so much." "I'm not saying it will and I know she's different- but I have every right to worry after last time. You went missing for two weeks. And you weren't the same." His voice broke slightly and I was focusing on not burning breakfast. "Then don't think about it. You said I needed a fresh start, which means I have to move on. I can't move on if no one lets me. Talking about it keeps it here in the present." This was the most I had acknowledged what had transpired in a while, and it seemed to be enough to placate Uncle Brian for now. I quickly switched topics "I don't want to fight. Instead, how about you tell me how your coffee date reunion went instead? I don't need all the details- just if I might have a new uncle soon." He went on to describing his date and it actually seemed like things were going well for him. I know with me being here his dating life had to get easier. Uncle Charlie came down after the phone call ended and took his coffee with a grunting sound. He, like me, wasn't a morning person. At least not before coffee. "Breakfast smells good." was his only comment to either of us. I know that he too wanted to know more and probably knew we didn't tell the police everything (we stuck to the important things so it wasn't technically a lie), but unlike Uncle Brian, also knew we weren't willing to talk quite yet and respected that. We ate in silence for a long time before Uncle Charlie mentioned he was going to see Billy today. "Big game today then?" He nodded by way of answering my question but surprised me with what followed: "Jake may have a car for you too. He found an Acura TSX with low mileage. It needed a new transmission, new tires, and had some damage to the back left door from where someone hit it, but it's not too banged up and he says he can fix it. Brian said you liked those." My eyes lit up in amazement and I nodded. "It's an automatic too. Black with a leather interior, heated seats, etc. I don't know much about them honestly." I looked over to Bella in my excitement and hoped she wasn't upset or jealous, but she seemed uninterested. "Brian also said he's paying for the car itself. I'm paying for the repairs to make sure it's drivable. He should have it ready in a week or so." "Wait… how did this go from 'may have' to having once repairs are finished? Not that I'm not grateful, I love those cars. It feels wrong having you guys pay for it though." Uncle Charlie regarded me then and said "Well if you want to repay me or really thank me, you have to promise a few things: drive safe, go the speed limit, try to keep yourself and Bells out of trouble, and maybe you two make friends other than that Jessica girl. I will not have a repeat of last night. And you pay for your own insurance." He fixed us both with a pointed look to make sure we understood. This was the good thing about him- he wasn't going to pry or bring this up to us later unless we wanted to talk about it. "Of course! Yes!" I agreed excitedly, before my ribs let me know just how bad of an idea exuberance was. I'd forgotten that they were bruised. I didn't feel any pain near my eye and only a dull headache, so I had assumed my eyes stayed intact.

Bella and I fell into the routine we had made for ourselves over the next week after this- hanging out on occasion after school or after dinner and just making the other feel welcome. I was able to get my car, which had been delivered while Bella and I were at the doctors for an update. Bella's ankle was healing and because it wasn't her driving foot she was able to get around without killing us. I was so glad to be able to drive though. Bella didn't trust me to not destroy her truck and I didn't like the lack of speed. I also loved not having to rely on her to take me to basic places- or having to ride in the police cruiser.

My new car also brought forth a few new ideas. Unlike New York, Forks was void of crystal/rock shops and most things that aligned with my hobbies. Same with Port Angelas. BUT- Seattle, the largest city near us, did have a few. I figured it was a safe bet to go there to find some craft supply stores as well. I didn't want to get rich off of making and selling jewelry or other items, but it seemed like a way to have a nice side job so I didn't blow through my savings. I also knew that what I couldn't find in Seattle could be bought off Etsy to then resell. I especially hoped to find something to ward off evil or negative energy for Bella. I had been seeing the flashes of red again and it didn't feel safe nor my Imagination this time. There were too many occurrences of it over the last week and a half to be written off. Something in the back of my mind also told me to keep it to myself- even to Uncle Charlie. I didn't dare breathe a word to Uncle Brian either. It would be bad of him to be unnecessarily worried all the way across the country after all. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Uncle Charlie got home early. He didn't notice I had hidden in wait just in case it was a burglary or something until I jumped out at him. "Whoa Lily! It's only me. Don't attack." He stood on the defensive until I moved back. Ashamed, my eyes welled up briefly. "Hey, it's okay. You're allowed to still be a little jumpy. It's only been a few weeks. I'm sorry to have startled you like that. Next time I'll call." His brown eyes regarded me warily still as he said this, perhaps he felt I was too fragile right now. "No Uncle Charlie I'm sorry. It's not so much that it bothers me but I am a little on edge when I shouldn't be. Old habits seem to die hard. But it'll be fine. I'm fine." I smiled softly and hoped he believed it. Despite how people seemed to think, I truly was fine. About as fine as you can be after having repeat trauma sessions when the first one was buried away at least. But I couldn't let it get to me or show weakness and lying on the couch being afraid of my own shadow wasn't going to cut it. There was too much to do. He gave me a long look before nodding. "Okay. But just know I'm here if you or Bella want to talk about what happened. It can't have been an easy thing to go through and talking through things may help a little. Even if it's only to gain a new perspective." I thanked him and turned to go back upstairs to my room. I had been finishing my late lunch when he came home anyway.

Bella was healing quickly and I couldn't wait to propose my idea of a road trip as soon as she was able. It looked like it could be as early as this weekend! Seattle was only about a 3 and a half hour drive from Forks and if we got on the road at 7 we could be back here by sunset. There weren't too many shops to visit in Seattle for my purpose. I approached her Thursday evening. She was finishing up some homework and chewing her bottom lip again. Apparently not entirely a nervous habit… "Hey Bella, how's homework going?" "Boring, naturally. How was whatever you did today?" She grinned at me and I replied back "Boring. I'm almost finished with some of my pieces. Others are taking far longer." Shrugging, I sat down on her Lavender comforter and glanced at her homework. English and Math. She seemed to be almost done with it. "Well, if you didn't start one project when you already have more than three others going, you might not have so much trouble." "True" I mused, and giggled. "But why do that? In life we have so many things in progress all the time, why can this not be reflected in our works as well?" Bella shook her head. My cousin had made extremely remarkable progress lately. She had started actually smiling again. And not to sound creepy- but she was so beautiful, especially when she smiled. When Bella is being herself it's a lovely thing to see. Her aura shines brightly when she's happiest- and not thinking about abusive jerkface. She's opened up more on him, as had Uncle Charlie, and thus far I don't see anything truly positive about him. It's like this guy was stuck in a different era or something! One would think maybe that'd be a good thing but no. Then again, Bella hasn't asked my opinion and I don't want to upset her. It's best to keep it to myself for now…

"Lily? Hello? You became a space case again." Bella waived her delicate hand in my face. "What? Oh- sorry. Got sidetracked thinking about all the projects I need to finish…. But I did also want to ask you a huge favor." "A favor like…?" Bella's face betrayed the worry that her tone didn't. I smiled softly in reassurance. "It's nothing bad. I was wondering if you were up for a road trip? Maybe a day trip to Seattle? I'm in dire need of a few supplies that aren't local. I would hate to buy them online because I can't see the quality either. Please? I don't want to go by myself and I know Uncle Charlie would feel better if we both went. We could even invite that guy who gave me my car if you wanted. For muscle."

"We don't need Jacob involved just to go to Seattle. I don't mind having a girls' day trip. But what are you going for there exactly?" "Metaphysical stuff. And jewelry supplies. Maybe a few custom canvases and paints. Forks is kind of lacking in anything not outdoor related." Bella nodded absently. My cousin had a knack for weird. She had surprisingly embraced my hobbies and even requested a reading. We had done a simple three card spread. She had asked about her future. The reading was a little bleak- something about trials and suffering and unexpected plans. Some things about a battle too. She had taken it into stride though and thanked me. I guess it meant more or made more sense to her. Or she was trying to save face with me. She could be totally transparent one second then hard to read the next. "Soooo… when were you planning this to take place Lily?"

I grinned and pushed my blonde hair out of my eyes. "Well… if you aren't busy. I was hoping this weekend." Bella pretended to think on it and said "This weekend then. But- we switch off driving and we take YOUR car."

This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that it took so long to get chapter 4 up! I've been crazy busy at work and school, then last week this southerner decided to take a vacation and got caught in the snow and ice. It was insane. To try to make up for that, this is going to be a relatively shorter chapter, but will hopefully be posted later today. Thank you everyone for the reviews and for even giving my story a chance. To those wondering why Caius is mentioned, that was a purposeful tag and if you keep reading along, your question will be answered in later chapters. Stay tuned and enjoy!

I don't own Twilight or it's affiliated content- only my OC's.

Chapter 5

It took a little bit of convincing, but Uncle Charlie sent us off with well wishes and us promising to keep in touch the whole trip for safety reasons. I don't know quite know why we had to convince him but I have a feeling since I mentioned it to Uncle Brian in an email earlier this week and Bella talked to her mother he probably heard from them and was upset that we didn't mention it to him first. To be fair, my cousin didn't want to worry him and I was just so used to coming and going that I didn't think to consider it. After all, we were both of age, and neither Bella nor I suffered from nightmares about the attack anymore. I had gotten in touch with a friend from back home and we talked through a lot of things. Bella still had occasional nightmares about Edward leaving her and a few things she still wouldn't talk about that probably concerned both him and his family. I kept hearing a name. It was the name of a stone that has many different types. Perhaps that's the main reason Uncle Charlie was apprehensive.

Bella and I donned on the cashmere sweaters- I wore the black and she wore the burgundy. She had on some black jeans (a pair of mine, actually. I cannot believe my cousin looks better in my clothes than I do- or that we are practically the same size.), while I had on some light blue jeggings. We both had on good running shoes. She let me do a little bit of makeup on her and clip the top layer of her hair back. It was 5:30 am when we made our way downstairs. Of course Uncle Charlie had already been up waiting for us, the screen held some sort of sports game. What was unexpected was the fact that there was a simple breakfast laid out- two strips of bacon, a side of yogurt, and a pancake on my plate with a coffee, and Bella had two pancakes plus a banana. She had a soda placed there as well. "Figured you girls needed some food before you went. I didn't burn it this time either." "Thanks Dad." Bella smiled before she began eating and I nodded, following with "yes, thanks Uncle Charlie!" as I cut my pancake up before drizzling syrup lightly onto both my pancake and bacon. "Ew, that is so gross!" "Only to those who haven't tried it". Uncle Charlie sat down with us while we ate. "Lily, sometimes I don't know how we share a similar gene pool." I laughed lightly when Bella said that. "Ditto!" I affirmed and continued eating. "You both look really pretty today." Uncle Charlie complimented. "You can thank Lily for that. She dolled me up a little more than I'm used to." "Hardly Bella. I just decided to help highlight your already amazing features. I'm almost jealous of your eyes." She grinned, almost self-consciously, and shook her head. "No Bells she's right. You're my daughter. And- thankfully you took a lot after your mother. You have her complexion and large eyes. Don't worry about the dishes. It's almost 6, you two should start heading out. Make sure you have jackets, wallet, keys, licenses, phones, etc. Oh- before I forget…" Uncle Charlie took out a few hundred dollars and handed them over to Bella. "For uh… Shopping. Just save some for emergencies. And drive the speed limit!" He stared hard at both of us. "Yes sir. I have the gps up and running, a full tank of gas, mapped stopping points for gas stations and where we switch off, and the addresses written down for where we plan to go. I have car chargers as well to ensure that our cell phones stay charged. I have emergency funds and everything. We'll call you when we stop for gas and when we get there." He hugged us goodbye and we finally headed out.

It took awhile to get into town and we did as promised. Bella had take over up until we got into Seattle. Big city traffic wasn't something she was used to. Even being from Phoenix, she doesn't drive the best in more than two lanes of traffic. We headed to the first rock shop and I found everything I needed there. There were even strings of beads that I needed. This was a blessing since the others looked fairly barren. I also was able to get some cages for pendants out of a few of the tumbled stones. I found more things at the art supply stores. We had finished everything by 2 pm. Bella opted for a drive through and after eating and letting Uncle Charlie know we'd be heading out and should be home by 6, we were back on the road. I wish I could say our girls trip was more exciting but honestly Bella was happy to be along for the ride helping me run errands. There was one place I stopped on a whim though. A reputable tattoo artist that was in between Seattle and Forks. Bella looked nervous but I wanted to know something. We stepped inside to the counter where a lavender haired girl eyed us curiously. "Hello. I was wondering if Lucas was working here still?" The girl's aquamarine eyes lit up in recognition. "You must be Lily!" She extended her hand in greeting which I accepted, noting how cold she was. "I'm Luna. Lucas told me a lot about you. He said you guys were childhood friends. Oh- I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude. Who's your friend?" "I'm Bella. Lily is my cousin." "I can almost see the family resemblance. It's nice to meet you." The two exchanged handshakes before Luna turned back to me. "So were you in the neighborhood just dropping by or did you want something done?" "A bit of both actually. I wanted to get my third set of earrings put in. I know Bella talked about getting her ears pierced too…." "I think we can get you done. After you fill out paperwork and show me your ID's. Lucas will be back here in a minute or two." She handed us the forms and went to answer the phone. "Thanks for going along with this. You don't have to pierce your ears if you don't want to. You just mentioned it awhile back." Bella replied "I don't mind. I honestly want to do something different. I don't feel like me anymore. Not the old me when you first got here, but not the same as I was before he left. I want to just… do something to show I'm not the same me. I don't think I will go crazy. But I definitely want to get this done. And maybe get my belly button done like yours…." She trailed off and went back to her paperwork. "That's actually not a bad idea. Just don't go too wild. I'm supposed to be a good influence on you." "Eh.. You tried. So you've known this guy a long time?" I nodded. "Yeah. Lucas is Jim's younger brother. Don't ask him about that if you can avoid it. He did my second set before he left to come here."

We turned the paperwork back in to Luna just as Lucas walked in. His dirty blonde hair was almost to his shoulders now and was styled to look messy. It also looked like he had stayed muscular too. Lucas finally trained his one blue and one brown eye on me and Bella. "Hey Lucas. I came to get the third set. Figured since you did so well on this one it's only right that you do the third. This is my cousin Bella." I introduced them and he looked down after their hands broke. "I don't mind doing that. Your cousin wants her ears pierced once… and a belly button ring?" Bella nodded over speaking. "I have someone coming in for a tattoo here in about fifteen minutes, but I can squeeze you in beforehand. I wish you had given me a heads up so we could visit more…. I know we spoke on the phone a few times but this is the first time I've actually seen you since my brother's funeral. I didn't realize that you decided to cut your hair. And you have layers now. And if I'm not mistaken, you became a china doll too." He grinned pointedly, our old joke still being a thing. " And you became a skinnier less buff version of the surfer boys we used to poke fun of at school when they wanted to pay us to do their homework. But I have lost pigment in my already ghostly complexion. You aren't wrong. Forks makes me paler than normal." Bella and I followed him back and he got to work. He marked me first and made sure I liked where the alignment was before piercing my ears with a needle. It didn't hurt and was over almost instantaneously. "You know what to do and make sure your cousin follows suit. I have to tell her the rules by law though." I nodded and he lined her up before doing the belly button first per Bella's request. I held her hand as she relaxed. "See, no pain right?" Bella nodded and smiled at Lucas. "Alright, now the ears." "I hope you don't take this the wrong way- but I never thought a young David Bowie somewhat look a like would be piercing my ears." Bella mused as Lucas shook with laughter. "Holy shit Lily! This girl is actually related to you. That's exactly what you told me when I did yours." I grinned widely and laughed along with them. Once the laughter died down, Lucas finished up getting her ears done and told her everything she needed to know about aftercare.

We thanked him and started to head back to Luna. "Keep in touch this time. And let me know if you want to come with me in a few weeks to visit his grave. I haven't heard from Sebastian. I'm not even sure he's still alive. I'd heard he died, but you and I have both seen him since then. Not sure if there will be some Phantom of the Opera type gift on his gravestone like last year or not. And let me know if you need anything else done. I'd be honored to do more work on you. On both of you. Hey Luna- don't charge these two. It's on the house." I wrapped Lucas in a final hug of goodbye and let him know I'd be in touch. He kissed my cheek and forehead and we hopped back on the road. Uncle Charlie was with Billy in the living room still watching a game when we got back. "Hey girls, glad you guys made it back in one piece. You're a little later than I thought you'd be." "Sorry Uncle Charlie! We got hungry and decided since it was so late to go ahead and eat at some Mexican place near here." He nodded and noticed our ears. "And you apparently got… piercings." "Well Dad. It was done by her friend. He's licensed and near us. She wanted to say hello and get hers done and I wanted to get mine done too." "It looks okay. It's different. I just didn't expect you to get one I guess. Did you have a good time?" "Yes" both me and Bella said in unison as I set our bags at the table. "I told you we'd be okay Uncle Charlie. I don't know about you guys, but I personally am exhausted so I'll just take these up to my room and head to bed if you don't mind." I began to gather everything up and wished everyone a good night. I had forgotten how draining being in a car most of the day really was…. I heard Bella make a similar statement and she headed upstairs as well. "Hey Lily, wait up." She grabbed my sweater lightly and waited for me to turn around. "Yeah?" "Thanks for today. I know it was quick but you being here and being so kind to me really helps. You're helping me to become someone better. I just hope one day I can be as strong as you and your friends. Lucas was really nice." "Don't mention it. I hate going to places alone- harder to make memories that way. I think that you're strong enough without my help. But thank you for saying that. Hopefully we can continue to make more memories later. Maybe go hiking or something after school this week?" "Yeah. Maybe. We could also go to the beach and visit Jacob. Billy said he asked about us and wanted to know if we wanted to hang out with him sometime."

"Sure; it sounds like it might be fun. But first, I must sleep. Goodnight Bella, I'll see you tomorrow after school." "Alright Lily, goodnight."

I headed to my room to crash into bed and embrace the oblivion. I will never take a trip like that on a Sunday again.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! I've not abandoned it but had to put it on hold due to unfortunate life circumstances regarding my health and relationships. It's been a ROUGH last few months. I have worked out much of the madness however, and intend to follow full speed ahead! Please enjoy and feel free to review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

I don't own Twilight or it's affiliated content- only my OC's.

Chapter 6

A week went by where we all just fell into a routine of staying busy. Uncle Charlie was out more than he was in due to reports of giant wild bears, Bella was studying and going down to the reservation to hang out with Jacob, and rarely I would join them when I wasn't making jewelry or checking in with my life in New York. Truthfully though, I didn't like how oblivious Bella was to Jacob's crush and it was so painfully awkward to witness for me. He also had this creepy obsession with some guy named Sam Uley- that he got a bad vibe from him and the guy somehow stole his friends? I try to stay out of that since I don't really know them. Sam did weird me out as well though. His eyes would always bore into mine and I received many glares. His energy seemed off somehow, but I couldn't place it. Ah well, I'm probably just a tad crazy. Though crazier still is the last time I hung out with Jacob I swear that I had felt a low hum of the same energy.

Bella came home one evening in an excited rush with a new injury to match. Only I knew about the motorcycles- so naturally putting two and two together wasn't a challenge. "Soo…. Apart from the obvious, am I to assume you had fun and should Uncle Charlie ask I know nothing other than you more than likely tripped on your own feet again?" I mused from my room as I caught her in the door frame. She nodded sheepishly and proceeded to explain how she got it. "Lily, I know I sound insane, but I SAW him again. He was an apparition or something, but he was there. It's like every time I do something dangerous, Edward is standing right there telling me no. I am losing it." Bella sighed as she flopped onto my bed next to me, and I could tell she was waiting for some type of response. "If you want me to tell you that you're crazy and imagining it I can, but frankly this is normal. The brain is a powerful thing dear cousin and it has its own ways of dealing with trauma. Maybe your inner voice took on his voice and form because you cared that much for him. It was like that for me with Keith, even months after he fell off the face of the planet. Granted, my situation is a tad different but still." I shrugged lightly. "Who's Keith?" Bella's eyes filled with morbid curiosity and it was my turn to sigh heavily. "An ex. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms. He chose harming himself over loving me. It drug us both down and was pretty toxic. I couldn't even tell you if he's even still alive. It got…. Violent towards the end. I lost a baby because of it. And it was something Uncle Brian knows the bare minimum of. We purposely kept Uncle Charlie in the dark. But long story short is even when things were over I was so used to his voice and missed him that I would see him no matter where I looked. I would hear him tell me what I knew he'd say. My friends thought I was nuts and there was a lot of drama that went down shortly after that will be a story for another day- but I have a point. I managed to project a part of him from myself and that was how I coped with things. Eventually, it started getting fuzzier and happened less often. The less familiar he became to me, the more my mind went back to using my inner voice. Doesn't make you crazy, it just means there's still a part of you that needs to heal." Bella was quiet for a moment before hugging me. "I'm sorry you went through that. It must have been hard. But you are right- our situation is different. Edward wasn't abusive. I know you've probably heard about how he left and the thing awhile back in regards to me running away to Arizona, but it isn't what you think. There were circumstances no one could understand and it isn't my secret to share." She pulled back and stared at me both hard and pleading, like she really wanted me to believe this Edward wasn't a bad guy. "I can respect that Bella. Everyone has their secrets and when it comes to someone you love, you will defend and protect them until the end, even if they go about things the wrong way. Sometimes people are unintentionally cruel and at some point we have all been toxic to someone. While I haven't heard good things about this guy, I personally haven't met him, so I have no right to judge him for anything other than what I would see for myself. You don't have to convince me of anything. I just know that he hurt you and it's driving you mad, so for the moment, I was hoping that sharing my experience would help you in a way. At let so that you know that you aren't alone and it's actually normal to go through what you described." I squeezed her hand lightly and smiled. "So- change of subject: How are things with Jacob apart from the dare devil stunts?" "What do you mean?" Bella shifted nervously; making me think she understood what I was getting at but didn't want to delve into it. "He has a massive crush on you- the question is are you that oblivious or just don't want to date him?" "Honestly Lily- I thought he did for a moment but I just care about him so much that I don't want to lose him. I'm not ready to be with anyone and I may never get there. Edward is still the one. If he were to come back today, I'd welcome him with open arms. If I can't have him, I will most likely never be with anyone." With that, we got quiet again and she finished up some homework while I worked on my Etsy shop.

I didn't dwell too much on anything for awhile until Bella came home a few days later clearly upset after her movie outing with a guy from school and Jacob. Luckily Uncle Charlie was still working late- since there had been sightings of large bears and missing people, he had been putting in longer hours at work. "What happened? And don't you dare say nothing. It's written on your face." She looked at me dejectedly and mumbled "Guess." I sighed and launched into my theories- "Mike thought it was a date as did Jacob and it was a testosterone filled battle for your hand and both got upset and you noticed that you have to make a choice if you want to keep Jacob in your life because it's manipulation to lead him on and this was possibly voiced and you also realized you had slight feelings for him as well but he still got pissy because it wasn't what he wanted to hear." "That… is probably a bit accurate. He also was burning up and acting SO weird. But he ruined everything. Why couldn't he have been content with friendship? I'm not built for anyone. And now I just feel so scared. I have this awful feeling that he's just going to cut me off. I can't explain it. But I know I lost him and nothing I say or do would fix it because the only thing that might isn't something I'm capable of doing!" Bella was crying now. I haven't seen my cousin show this type of emotion in this extreme of a fashion since I have known her. "Hey, Bella- breathe. Focus on me, and breathe with me. Once you've calmed down, start again. You're beginning to hyperventilate. I'm sure he's just being a teenage boy and all will work itself out." It took a minute to calm my cousin down, but she eventually relented that I may be right and he could just be genuinely sick like he said.

Somehow, Jacob stayed 'sick' for awhile, and my cousin was slipping back into a few habits that I didn't like to see. It got to the point she stopped washing her hair or changing clothes again and it grew harder to convince Bella to do anything to take care of herself. Nothing Uncle Charlie said or did would work and I wasn't able to get through like I had before. This kid literally ghosted her and after Edward I am sure it refreshed that wound back open for her as well. I made up my mind to have it out with him and figure out what was going on for myself and let Bella know I would be back soon. She finally agreed to go on a hike with me and show me a spot that she found where she had happy memories. Since I loved flowers, I thought it'd be nice. I drove to La Push faster than I should've with the roads being wet, but it wasn't something that could be helped when I get a hot head. On my way there, I got stopped by this huge black wolf that came literally out of nowhere. I could have sworn it was chasing something but couldn't be sure. This was when I regretted my speed. My car did a 360 a few times and I narrowly missed the animal. How I didn't wreck I will never know, however, it did occur to me that I had made it to La Push relatively unscathed. Shaken, I turned off my car and walked out to the side of the road to catch my breath. Sensing someone approach me, I stiffened and spun around swiftly, only to find Sam Uley walking close to me. "Good; you're okay. I saw your car spin out on my way back home. Once you're well, you should head back home." "Thanks for the concern, but I won't be leaving until I check to see what's up with Jacob." "He is no longer a concern of yours or your cousin's." Sam glared at me hard and I lost my cool. "What the fuck does that mean? And who exactly are you to tell me this? Last I knew you weren't his keeper." "It means exactly what it says. Pass it along. Neither of you are welcome here- especially you. Now please don't make me repeat myself. I won't be as kind the next time." "Hold up! If Jacob doesn't want to see my cousin again he should tell her this, not pull a stunt like a child. I find it VERY hard to believe that this is the case, despite him being prone to immaturity. Secondly, I don't know where you get off thinking you can somehow ban me from a town that you don't own." "Fine, don't heed my warning. That will be on you. But I promise, you aren't welcome here. Simply put. I am surprised you haven't noticed for yourself, but that just means you have much to learn. And your cousin is a threat to us all. You're smart- you know the reality that lies within isn't always what meets the eye. Remember that and go home now. This isn't something you can win." Conceding defeat for now given the energy this man was radiating, I glared hard at him and vowed to find out what he meant and what secrets he was desperately trying to conceal as I drove (carefully) home to hike with Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally another chapter in the works! I swear every time I try to get this down onto paper, my life spirals elsewhere. Fear not, for I do know exactly where I want this story to go- I just have to find time to write it down. Thanks to everyone for keeping up the journey and being patient. Reviews and criticism keep me motivated to continue.

I don't own Twilight or it's affiliated content- only my OC's.

Chapter 7

The drive home was far more calm, even if my thoughts were not. That Sam Uley really was a piece of work. I struggled with whether or not I should tell my cousin about the encounter or not. I was supposed to be going there and finding out about Jacob- which, I did somewhat achieve, even if I didn't like the thinly veiled threats. I sighed, knowing Bella was going to be disappointed that I didn't have an answer for her. "Hey Bella, are you ready to go hiking? The day seems like it'll turn out alright now that the storm has passed." "Did you see Jacob? He still won't answer any of my calls. Billy says he's still sick. Something about mono… but that makes no sense. I can't lose him Lily, I just can't." Her tearstained face and hollowed eyes had me stricken with foreign emotion. I shook my head and sighed, resolving to tell her all about the reservation. "I'll tell you on our walk. We have a lot to talk about."

We hiked for awhile and I gave her the recap of the wolf and my conversation with Sam. It upset her more than I knew it would. "So he's either mad at me because I can't be his girlfriend or Sam has somehow gotten inside his head and is controlling him? That makes no sense. He hates Sam. And what did he mean by 'especially you' not being welcome? You've been nothing but kind to everyone. You even helped the Clearwater's for a time." "Seems like it. I honestly can't say anything for certain. My theory is on the second one. Bella- wait." I knew I'd heard something and the pressing feeling of eyes on us was more prevalent. She tugged at my arm. "No Lily. We are almost there. It's literally right through here. I promise, you'll love it." Yep, my cousin has flipped a switch on me. Maybe she's seeing things again. "You can't be THAT paranoid. Don't let that bully get to you. Even if he says really messed up things that make little to no sense." I conceded; Bella had a point there. She pulled me into the clearing and it was devoid of flowers. That was to be expected given the climate, but it was still a rather beautiful spot nonetheless. As Bella gathered her breath, I saw a man. Gasping aloud, my eyes traveled to his bright crimson orbs. "Bella!" the man called out in almost a jovial way. "Laurent." "I must say, didn't expect to find you here. And with such a lovely…. Guest. I went to visit the Cullens; but the house was empty. It seems they've been gone awhile. But… I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you some sort of… pet of theirs?" I glared at the man, positioning myself in front of my cousin. She stuttered out "Y-Yeah, you could say that." Turning at her in alarm, all the pieces suddenly clicked. It appeared that if we made it out alive she and I would both have to explain a few things. "Do the Cullens visit often?" I spoke up: "Yes, they do. They're rather lovely company to keep. Though I must say neither they nor my cousin have mentioned you. Laurent, was it? Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lily." I smiled charmingly, hoping to throw him off base just a little. "It must've slipped my mind Lily. You know, with school lately I just didn't have a chance to mention it." Bella turned back to our predator, and stuttered out "I'll tell them you stopped by. But… I actually probably shouldn't tell.. Not Edward at least. He's still pretty protective." Oh great- my cousin was dating a vampire. A pretty stereotypically controlling one by what I've heard. My mind reeled with the new information as I tried to outwardly project anything other than my feelings. "But he's far away isn't he?" Laurent pressed, circling towards us slowly. "Why are you here?" Bella asked, her demeanor changing slightly. "I came as a favor to Victoria." Her face paled and I asked "You mean the creepy red head that got chased by a giant wolf? What does she want with my cousin exactly?" "She wants me to see if Bella here was still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair that Edward's mate be killed, given that he killed hers. An eye for an eye, so to speak." Bella glanced away and sternly stated "Edward would know who did it. And he'd come after you!" Laurent's predatory gaze landed on Bella and his eyes held a cold humor about them. "Oh.. I don't think he will. Afterall, how much could you possibly mean to him if he left you here unprotected." He sighed, and I butted in with "Then if that's the case it proves she isn't his mate and this whole thing is ridiculous and pointless. All she'd really be doing is hurting herself and it's a lose lose." "How do you figure that?" His eyes were solely locked on me now. " If Bella was his mate, both would be in too much physical and emotional pain to stay away from each other. The fact that my cousin is standing here now and not dead should say a lot about the connection. Now as far as why she's losing- Bella isn't his mate so all she'd be doing is potentially starting a war with the wrong clan and getting herself killed in the process. Although if you believe in the theory of the afterlife, there would be a slim chance she could be reunited with her mate in death, but I highly doubt that. Killing someone just because they take someone away from you solves nothing in the end." I gave him a hard look. He gave a slight chuckle. "Brave words for such small girl. You act almost as if you've had some experience. It'll be a shame to have to kill you. But I'll make it quick- you won't feel a thing. You may even enjoy it. Victoria isn't going to like me killing you both though. She wishes to finish your cousin off slowly you see. But I can't help myself; you both smell so… mouthwatering." I closed my eyes and felt the slight vibrations in the ground. Maybe, if I can think, just maybe I could save us. "P-Please don't! I mean, you helped us once." Laurent inches closer still and caresses both of our faces. "Shhh.. I promise you both it will be quick and painless. I promise." He steps back and raises his hands. I only had one shot. There were vibrations in the ground coming towards us and I begged them to go faster; to save us. I couldn't slip this by him nor my cousin without a grand distraction. "Edward; I love you." Bella breathed out and I hear Laurent gasp lowly. "I don't believe it!" His eyes were wide and I knew whatever was behind us wouldn't stop him for long. Bella and I turned to see the giant Black wolf from before square up the vampire before us, snarling. Of course my cousin would be frozen in shock- granted I was too. "Bella. We only have a few seconds. You have to trust me." I whispered, knowing my words could be heard by both creatures as well. "Wha-?" She didn't have time to finish the sentence. Suddenly more wolves stepped out from the shadows, one russet glancing briefly at us. I could recognize those eyes anywhere. The legends. They were all true. Everything we knew that we didn't know is real. Sam's warning truly made sense. The wolves descended upon the vampire; so I dropped the crystal from my hand onto the ground and ran with Bella in tow as fast as we could both manage.

Well…. This certainly complicated things.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone for following along! I am so grateful that you're all still here supporting this. I know these updates are slow going; but I have the story down- just have to revise and get it put out here! Reviews and constructive criticism help motivate me to carry through.

I don't own Twilight or it's affiliated content-only my OC's.

Chapter 8

We ran until we got to the house; not daring to look back. My thoughts were racing faster than my feet could carry us. My cousin's obsession was a vampire. And apparently, she has angered another vampire, who is coming now for us both. I'm sure those wolves killed Laurent, but that doesn't buy us much time. I didn't know if I should stay or go back to New York. At this point, it's impossibly inevitable to avoid the supernatural. Perhaps I should have listened to Uncle Brian more. How has Uncle Charlie been oblivious to this? Bella's behavior made so much sense now; but she didn't have a mark that I know of. Is it possible that he never claimed her? I had so many questions.

There was a car I didn't recognize in the driveway. Bella raced ahead of me into the kitchen. "Dad! I saw them. In the woods- those aren't bears. They're giant wolves!" "Hold on Bells; what were you two doing in the woods?" I walked up to them now; answering with a sigh. "I thought it would help get our minds off of things Uncle Charlie. We were careful. It just startled us is all. I'm sorry; we're being rude… It's nice to see you again Mr. Clearwater." I smiled at Harry then; hoping to ease the panic in the room. Or perhaps hoping to ease my own rising panic. "Nice to see you again as well Lily. You're all Seth talks about these days. He's sad to not see his favorite tutor." "Yeah. Well, if it's still alright that I am allowed over I don't mind tutoring him. Given Sam's behavior and subtle threats, I was under the impression I wasn't welcome- Leah reinforced these ideas." Uncle Charlie watched the exchange with interest and Bella grew more antsy. "Wait- that Uley boy has been threatening you? And you didn't think to tell me? I know you cut back on tutoring; but I thought that you were working on other projects." "And I was. I still have Etsy, and I help some of the backflow with Uncle Brian's work. Sam doesn't particularly bother me; he's just some idiot with a stick up his ass. I figured that it wasn't worth mentioning and it was easier to focus on my other projects than deal with the drama. Besides, Seth is a smart kid. He just lacks motivation." Harry Clearwater sat there in stony silence for a moment before answering "Sam is no threat to you. I'll have a talk with him myself if need be." I nodded. "Thank you. Call me next week and we can schedule something then. Bella and I have to go upstairs now though- she's helping me with a new idea for a website. We'll talk more later Uncle Charlie. Be safe out there!" I grabbed Bella's hand gently and we headed upstairs.

I closed my door and turned to her. "So. We both have a lot of questions I am sure. But I want you to go first. You can ask anything, and I will respond honestly, provided the same courtesy is extended." Bella turned almost angerly. "You know it will. But you knew about vampires. Somehow. How do you know about them? And you know something about the wolves too. A-and that rock that you dropped. It did something." "Volume dear cousin. Best to not involve your dad in things we both would rather he not know about. Yes. I know about vampires. One of my best friends, back in New York was mate to one. He was very regal looking. Blonde hair, crimson eyes… He was old and very powerful. But my friend was human. He risked his life to be with his mate and it caused a blood bath. Another friend was lost, and no body was discovered. We are unsure if he was turned and escaped or if anything else happened. Another was drained. His mate disappeared. I don't know what happened to him. As for the wolves, it's the old legend on the reservation. Men turn into wolves to protect their tribe from external threats; namely vampires. I had guessed that many phased because you apparently have attracted some very unwanted protection. It's an old story that can be found in the story books. I, like my friend that died, study alchemy. This has led to witchcraft. Basic spellcasting, tarot, divination… Every human has the capability for such things, but few are patient enough to learn. It requires diligence and precision. Some natural skill too. It's the one thing I have that my mother passed onto me. I haven't dabbled into anything serious and I don't plan to, before you ask. Now as for the crystal- that is more complex. It was one intended for protection. By dropping it, my hope was to create a barrier to protect us both until the wolves were able to finish Laurent off. And ensure that they did. I may not be able to do much, but I couldn't let that red head come after us any sooner. I still haven't found a way to keep her out entirely. I don't think that's even remotely possible. So, Edward is a vampire, that somehow lived among humans? Did he and his family wear contacts or something? I would think red eyes would be difficult to conceal. And how did they feed? I thought Uncle Charlie said one of them worked for the hospital… I guess they could have gotten ahold of donated blood that way. And how did you get involved? You knew about him. And his family. It's admirable to keep their secret. I haven't seen a mark on you though. He didn't claim you, did he? Like by biting you or taking your blood?" "Yes. I found out that Edward was a vampire. They didn't wear contacts and their eyes are gold. Edward said it was because he and his family are 'vegetarian' vampires. They feed off animals instead of people. Carlisle did work at the hospital- he's an excellent doctor. I know that if I told their secrets, then they would leave, or it could cause them to get hurt. I love him. He drank from me once, to get the venom out of the bite that James made. James was who Laurent was referring to. He bit me, and when he was destroyed, Edward sucked the venom out and tasted my blood in the process. So I'm not sure if he claimed me or not." "I see. Why did he suddenly leave?" "It was my birthday. Alice threw a party. I got a papercut and Jasper lost control. In an effort to protect me, I was pushed aside by Edward and got really hurt. I guess he decided that he put my life in danger too many times. I can't believe that he didn't really want me anymore and that I meant nothing to him." I nodded slowly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go through this Bella. I don't get why he didn't turn you." "He didn't want to damn my soul apparently. I wanted him to. I begged him to. But in the end, he still left me and I'm still human. It's not fair. And it's not exactly that I want to be a vampire, but I want to be with him. An eternity with Edward…. It's my dream. I don't care about the details, so long as I am with him. I still believe in that." "What about Jacob then?" Bella looked over at me and replied "I like him too. Just not in the same way. You don't think he could've turned into a wolf, do you?" "It would explain his behavior patterns. But I couldn't tell you for sure. I guess we could always go over there and have you confront him." I sighed heavily after that. It seemed that much like myself, Bella can't stay out of the supernatural world either. I guess we really are related after all…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- I'm so excited! This has been a crazy journey to make it this far and I know it's been a long time coming. For everyone that has read the story so far, thank you! I am grateful for your support. This is where we start to deviate and change up the timeline slightly, but I think if you can get past this 'filler' chapter so to speak, then you should enjoy it! Next we have Lily meeting some of the Cullens in Italy! Reviews and constructive criticism keep me motivated to put these out here faster and not let this story sink into the abyss unfinished!

I don't own Twilight or it's affiliated content- Only my OC's

Chapter 9

Sunday was uneventful as ever. Bella and I kept to ourselves respectively, and I immersed myself in all of the work I had begun to neglect lately. We had made a plan to have her speak face to face with Jacob when I would have to visit the reservation Saturday. Harry asked that he speak with me privately, and that I wouldn't be tutoring Seth again just yet. It was understood between us that he was curious to learn more about my abilities and what I had learned through the years and he wished to get Billy Black in on our conversations. I could respect that of course, but if I said I wasn't nervous I would definitely be lying. It was to be expected of course… Sighing heavily, I was torn from my mind with a knock at my door. "Come in!" Uncle Charlie stood there awkwardly in my doorway as he glanced around my room.  
"Hey kiddo. I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you were alright. I know that I haven't been able to be around as much as I'd like to since you've arrived. And especially so since you girls were attacked. I realize that there are certain things you'll want to keep from me- and before you say anything, just hear me out. Your mom was the same way. She always knew a lot more than she would tell and she was an excellent secret keeper. I'm also sure that like her, you've been through quite a few hardships and tough situations. I guess I just want you to know that you can trust me if you need to. You don't have to tell me everything, or anything if you don't want to…" He sighed and continued "I am terrible at this. Forgive me. But, what I am trying to say is that… Look. I wasn't there for your mom when it mattered, and it is one of my biggest regrets. And I guess to a point, I feel like I've made the same mistakes with you and I don't want that to keep happening. Yesterday made me realize just how little I have paid attention and it really hit home for me." I smiled softly and watched his pained face. "You do realize Uncle Charlie that nothing was ever your fault. Mom kept you safe when needed. I do know that much about her. I know you loved her. And I want you to know I don't hold anything against you. I am truly grateful that you care for me the same, but please don't torment yourself. I am safe and well, and I am making sure Bella is the same. Though with her lack of coordination, it does prove to be a greater challenge than I initially anticipated. I'm glad that you're here for me. And I get it. You don't have to say it- but thank you. It will be nice having another person in my corner." Uncle Charlie looked relieved and I prayed he didn't read into what I said too much. I am glad that he wanted to be there for me. It was sweet. But like Uncle Brian, he'd be kept at a distance and need to know basis- except that he'd be in a category further. It proved that he wasn't oblivious though, and I think Bella and I should credit him far more than we do for his keen observations. It made me wonder just how much he knew; growing up with mom meant he probably had a few stories.

After our talk, which continued slightly past then where I gave him just enough information on what I do and asked how to approach allowing an outsider in on that knowledge (without incriminating his friends. Like Bella, I believe in not sharing secrets that aren't mine to give away. If Billy and Harry wanted him to know, they'd have mentioned something. For all I knew, they could've let him in on a few things already. It was clear he didn't know everything though, or I have a feeling he'd be acting differently in regards to Bella and Jacob's sudden silence- and would undoubtedly not hold any warm fuzzies for any of the Cullens.), but in a healthy way that left little room for fear and rebuttals. He actually gave better advice than Uncle Brian and eased my anxiety temporarily for Saturday.

The week flew by with nothing eventful to report. I had asked Bella to drive up on her own and I would meet her there at Jacob's. It was best that she didn't know everything, but I said that I would be at the Clearwater's and since she didn't ask for any details, it wasn't technically lying to her. But I still felt bad that we came as far as we did and suddenly, I found myself clamming up more than I did initially. Last weekend was a bit much for us both. She had been brooding, Uncle Charlie was overworked and had frown lines with fatigue framing his face, and I was doing all I could to not face my own memories. Working was how I dealt with things of course. There was a definitive shift in energies, and I was on high alert now that I knew for certain a vampire was after us. Now that I had a name, it made some of my job easier and it helped me to form an agreement with Harry and Billy. I let them in on a few of my secrets and make a plea on Bella's behalf so that she didn't lose her only friend once I learned he was the wolf I saw in the forest, then ask for forgiveness for spilling something in speculation versus going to them first. It also made keeping our safety easier to negotiate. Billy agreed that it would be Jacob and Sam's decision ultimately to allow Bella around, but that Sam would no longer be a threat to me. Not that he was much of one to begin with, but I didn't like my odds if he were to lose his control. Especially given my track record for egging things on; that, combined with my habit of getting into serious and dangerous situations…

I met up with Bella later on at Emily's house and learned she had slapped Paul- but that Jacob came to her rescue. It was clear those two had spoken and cleared the air. Sam apologized to me and his imprint was more than kind. I liked Emily, even more so that she had dubbed both me and my cousin as the 'Vampire Girls'- it was refreshing to not hear the term 'so you're the alchemist.' That carried a lot of negative connotations in my book. It was clear that Sam had gotten an earful from the elders and that he had been briefed on what I had told them. "So, moving forward Lily, if you need someone, call Paul. He's been assigned to you and Bella for the time being should Victoria get too close. It was my understanding that you were working on your own lines of defense, but hopefully this way they will be a last resort." I nodded, looking to Paul now with curiosity. Harry asked me to trust in Sam and for now I would try to do so. Paul was supposed to be the second best in the pack, though he seemed to exude the least amount of self-control and was a bit of a flirt. Paul smirked at me then and lowly stated "Yeah. With me around you shouldn't have to do anything. And you can call me anytime. I can be there within a few minutes." "I hope that you're coming from a good and sincere place rather than one of ego. The over confidence may be selling it too much. I'll look past it in lieu of the situation and allow actions to speak for themselves. In the meantime, I shall offer my gratitude and we can go from there, provided the flirtatious banter is stamped out on the front end. Perhaps it's harmless, but still. Can this be agreed upon?" I stuck out my hand and Paul shook it almost begrudgingly. "Of course. Just don't slap me like your cousin and we'll be golden." I laughed and agreed.

Guess we shall just have to see how well this alliance holds in practice, and my unease will hopefully subside soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hopefully everyone found the last chapter decent. I've seen that when I make long chapters not everyone is as receptive to the story and I thought since these next couple will be action packed, they would need to be split- and a good filler may be nice to ease everyone into it. This chapter will be a lot longer than my last ones, however. Reviews and constructive criticism will yield faster updates! Thanks.

I don't own Twilight or it's affiliated content- only my OC's.

Chapter 10

Bella and I took our vehicles back to the house and made a plan for dinner. Uncle Charlie was going to be home in a couple of hours and since we hadn't cooked and had a meal together in a long while, it warranted it. It was lucky that she agreed, though she was curious as to why. "It feels right. And besides, Uncle Charlie has been worried about us- added to the fact that he's working hard, and we haven't had a chance to all sit down then adding to the fact he isn't oblivious. He knows far more than we give him credit for and while there are certain things I think we should keep to ourselves, lately I've been thinking at least that I will let him in on my life more." She sighed then, nodding in agreement. "You're right Lily. Some of this is too big to contain on our own anymore. I hate lying to him all the time. But how does the dinner fit into it exactly?" Bella leaned against the counter, her wide brown eyes turning quizzical. "A sense of family and normalcy. You and I haven't really hung out much since our big confessions apart from this afternoon, and I miss it. So it's more for all of us I guess. It may help ease his mind a bit and relax… That's a habit I have noticed from him. He also seems to be blaming himself on far too many aspects. He still feels upset and responsible over the situation with my mom and it's also clear he isn't over everything with your ex." I bent down into the cabinets below and found what I needed in the back. Pulling it out triumphantly, I set it onto the countertop near my cousin. "We have what we need. I can make a wicked shrimp fajita fettucine, and I know you can do an amazing salmon. I think it will be great with a white wine sauce; thus, the bottle. It'll be a nice treat for everyone." Bella laughed at me, and I joined in. It was great that we could bond over food and she didn't question too many things. Last week really worried me when she withdrew that we somehow had lost our almost sibling like bond.

Uncle Charlie came in shortly after we had set the table. He looked clearly upset, though that lessened when he took in the food on the table. "What's the occasion girls? This is a nice surprise…. And a suspicious one." "I love how everyone in the family automatically equates nice dinners with ominous news or ulterior motives. Can we not just celebrate the fact that we are all finally able to sit down and eat together? Besides Uncle Charlie, fast food and diner food not only gets boring, but it's horrible for you." I took my hair out of my bun and let it fall as I gave him a pointed look. Bella agreed and added "Yeah dad. We haven't sat down and ate at the same time in a long while. Lily and I thought it might be a nice change. I know I've been in and out lately since my birthday. I want to reconnect with you though. I'm trying harder and I am so sorry for the trouble and worry I've caused you." I watched the exchange silently, almost feeling like I shouldn't be present. It was nice that my cousin was working towards rebuilding things. Perhaps our earlier conversation sparked her actions. After that, dinner went on smoothly and Bella revealed that she and Jacob were on good terms again though she had no interest in dating him. She was still actively ignoring his crush and shrugging off his advances- and Uncle Charlie offered practical advice on how to deal with him should he disrespect her boundaries or do something that made her uncomfortable until he could deal with it. "I didn't do that with Edward. Even when I should have. I won't have the heartbreak or abuse repeated Bells. And don't say that he didn't do things that weren't appropriate or defend his actions. You will not become a statistic. I can't bear to see you go through that." Uncle Charlie's face hardened as he finished, and Bella did not protest- at least at first. She looked down and I could tell she was fighting to keep her emotions in check. "Thanks. I appreciate you concern. As for Edward- I won't make excuses. He hurt me. He did a lot of things that in retrospect weren't okay, despite the circumstances. But that doesn't change that he was inherently a good person or that our relationship was all bad or even all abusive. Were there things that should've been different and addressed? Yes. But I don't like how you clearly think of him. I also don't like how if you thought it was an issue, why you didn't address it then?" She looked at him equally as hard and the glint of defiance in her eyes was apparent. "I did- at least to your mother. She dismissed my concerns of course. This was after you came back from getting hurt. I swallowed my fear and unease because the most terrifying thing was that I would lose my little girl and hand you to him. You would have run to him and shut me out, meaning if something more serious happened, I could've gotten the call that you were dead. And there would have been nothing that I could have done. I'll admit also that I didn't know the extent of everything and there were a few things that I missed." Bella shot up from the table then angerly and grabbed her jacket. "I don't want to hear this Dad. And you Lily, I wish you'd back me up! The way you look right now it's like you're on his side! I'm going for a drive. Enjoy your dinner." She slammed the door and I sighed heavily. Why does it always have to be so dramatic? I swear I make progress with one of them or even both and we all slide backwards. "I'm sorry Uncle Charlie. Perhaps dinner was a bad idea. Last week was especially stressful for all of us." "No. No, it wasn't. This needed to be said. It was bound to happen eventually and putting it off would have made the situation worse." I addressed the elephant in the room. "I'm guessing Uncle Brian talked with you recently. The statistics comment and the guilt on your face makes me inclined to believe that maybe you were trying to get through to both of us." He looked over stunned. "I- ""Don't. It's okay. You had a right to know. I gave him permission to tell you what I couldn't. I hope that you don't think badly. I promised I'd let you in more. And I will, though it will be slowly. Bella will be okay and come around; so I hope that you won't worry about that. You're carrying death around you. It's not good. Something else happened today, didn't it?" "Just like your mother… far too perceptive for your own good." He mused humorlessly. "You can say that it did. There was another attack. Two more people are dead. There's a search party organized to go after the wolves you girls found last weekend. I was supposed to already be headed that way, but when I saw the food and how much trouble you both went to, I wanted to indulge you. With that said- I should probably go ahead and head out here. Will you be okay here?" "Of course. It's nothing to put away food and wait by the phone for my cousin. I'm sure she will be fine despite how upset she is. I'll probably just watch a movie and read this new book I got in the mail until you guys get back. Be safe please. Something is off; and I can't put my finger on it. I'd love to chalk it up to what just happened, but I've been feeling it all day. It's part of why I wanted to do this… Being honest- I saw a shadow around you and Harry in my dreams. It's…. unsettling to say the least. Especially given how I swear I saw it today when I was on the reservation. But I could be overthinking things! I don't wish to worry you more." I gave him a quick hug and sent him off.

I sat back as the sky darkened, reading my book and really contemplating everything. Perhaps it was a mistake coming here. It seemed I did more harm than good lately, though I tried to not dwell on the negative. I was pulled from my reverie when my phone began to ring. It was from a number I didn't immediately recognize. "Lily! Thank god you picked up. Listen, I just wanted to let you know something. Bella jumped off a cliff." "She did what? It's freezing outside! Is she okay? Was she trying to kill herself?" Jacob was breathing into the phone. He paused before continuing "Yeah, she's fine. She somehow got it into her head that cliff diving would be a good idea. The scary thing was that it's a height not even most of us would do. And it gets worse. The red headed bloodsucker was around. It looks like she left though and she didn't harm Bella. I don't think she will be coming for you. I took Bella back to my house to get warmed up though. She's taking a shower now. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I don't think she was trying to die but she almost did. Hang on- I'm getting a call on the other end." My head was spinning and my line was also beeping to indicate a text. It was from Uncle Charlie. It read 'You were right to be worried. Harry had a heart attack. I am about to attend the funeral. I'll call you girls later. Keep me posted if you hear from Bella.' Jacob's voice cut in just then and I realized he was still on the line. I hung up on accident. Today was quickly turning far too dramatic and heavy. I called him back and it took a second to come through. "Jacob. I'm sorry. I got a text, and I'm sure you already know about Harry." "Yeah; that was my dad- he told me. They're all going over there now." "I'm sorry… Thank you for taking care of my cousin though. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd be grateful if you could bring her home soon. You don't have to rush or tell her what's up- Uncle Charlie sent her a message too. It appears today has been one for the books." He promised to have her back within a couple of hours and hung up.

It wasn't too long after this that I heard a car approaching and headlights appeared in the kitchen window. Guests at this hour? I was on high alert as a short woman dressed in stylish clothing that was apparent even in the poor lighting stepped out of the driver's side, accompanied by a taller male whose wavy golden hair cut through the shadows. Who are these people? The poise they displayed made only one word come to mind- _vampire_. They did have the decency to ring the doorbell, but I understood why. I quickly grabbed a lighter. It may not do much against them, but at least for the more civilized it proved I wouldn't go down without a fight. Most didn't bother with me after that. I opened the door slowly and was met with a bubbly girl with golden eyes. "Hi Lily! It's so wonderful to meet you. I'm Alice- may we come in? It's urgent." The man remained stoic beside her but something was different about him. I couldn't place it. "Depends on two things. What are your intentions exactly and is this vampire with you Edward?" My tone held ice in it and the air around is was tense. The man spoke low, and I detected a hint of a southern drawl "No ma'am. I'm Jasper. We came at Alice's insistence. She said it was necessary I be here with her." "You still haven't answered why." Even as I said this, I opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. "I had a vision. I can't see Bella anymore. I saw her jumping off a cliff. I'm worried. I know that when we left it caused her pain, but I didn't think she'd try to kill herself!" Alice seemed genuinely concerned. "What? No, Bella's fine- though with all due respect to you both, she isn't exactly a concern of yours. Especially since according to her, you all left because this guy over here" I nodded in Jasper's direction "apparently lost control and tried to drain her. Some friend you are coming here now just to see if she's alive. Which, rest assured, she is. No thanks to your family." My defenses were up. and I knew I was being rude. My words clearly pained them both, and I felt an instant pang of regret at my words. Strangely I wanted to reach for the blonde in front of me and do whatever I could to remedy the situation. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just haven't heard the best things about the situation. I realize that I am only getting one side and it's unfair of me to judge so harshly. I know that not all vampires are all bad. It's been a stressful day- not that this excuses my behavior." I blushed and looked down. Jasper leaned against the wall and Alice sat on the couch near me. "No- it's understandable. You don't know us. And you're probably wondering how I know you. I can see visions of the future. It changes from time to time and granted, you're a little blurry, but I can still see you. That's part of why we didn't come sooner. Edward forbade it and didn't want me to look into her future. But I did, and I saw you. I knew you would help her and that you were really important. You've become clearer lately though. I'm sorry. We should've called and we can get out of your hair soon. I just want to see for myself that Bella's okay first." I looked Alice over, taking in her impossibly perfect features. She was saying all the right things and a part of me wanted to believe her. What harm could this do though? Was it really a good idea for them to see my cousin again then just leave her? I noticed Jasper studying me intently. It was terrifying the waves he was giving off. He was definitely an intense presence- but the fear came not from the danger he gave off. I could tell with his lean muscles defined by his shirt that he was clearly powerful. No, it came from how magnetic he felt. It was like I couldn't hide or turn away and I felt utterly exposed. I cleared my throat before speaking- "No. I don't think that's a good idea. She's finally starting to get over the hurt. For you to come back in and then disappear again…. I'm sorry. I can't allow that. The damage would be too much. You guys shouldn't have come back, unless you're coming back for good. And really, I just don't see that happening. And what happens when you leave again? You may as well be handing her over to that Victoria chick. I know Bella. At that point she will go back to seeking out danger and death." "Victoria's here?" Jasper spoke up in alarm. "Alice, why didn't you see this?" "I don't know! I haven't been able to see hardly anything!" She turned to me then- "We can't leave Bella alone now! Look, you have every right to question us and not let us see her. But I swear I didn't know Victoria was after her or we would've been back sooner! You have to believe us. Forget what Edward said. I am not leaving until I see that my friend is okay. And I will not just abandon her! When I asked if we could see her, I wasn't planning on disappearing again." "That may be so, but you've done it before. The wolves are protecting us now and we don't need your help. I certainly don't want it. If you insist upon staying now that you know, I can't exactly stop you. Bella will be here shortly, and she can decide if she wants to accept you back in. I won't make that call for her. But listen well- do NOT be a reason why she gets hurt. Or for Uncle Charlie to experience more heartache when he's trying desperately to put our family back together. I haven't been here long and I'm still getting to know them both. I won't be held accountable for my actions if that gets taken away. I don't have the bond with you that she does and I don't like how confused I feel right now. My body is asking that I relax and trust you, but my instincts and mind are screaming for the opposite."

I turned and left them there. I didn't care if they followed or not. It was impossible to know what would happen now. On the one hand, I knew nothing good came from associating with them. Humans and vampires weren't made to mix long term. It didn't matter that they weren't dangerous. But on the other, deep down I knew that if Bella wanted them around there was nothing that could be done about it. I could only control my interactions with them. I hadn't closed my door, and it turned out Jasper had followed. He wasn't a man of many words it would seem. "You're right about us. I know that I shouldn't have followed you. But I had to ask if you were going to be okay." Perhaps it was kind of sweet that he stood before me now. "I don't know. Dealing with your kind hasn't exactly gone well for me in the past. But I stand by what I said down there. I'm not stupid. Bella will want everyone back, even if she can't have Edward. I can't stop that. Just don't be the reason she's dead and we will be fine. I'll be civil, but that is the extent of how I wish to be at this time." He nodded and turned to leave. "You don't have to go." He shot me a quizzical look filled with skepticism, and I continued "I can tell that statement makes you confused. But if I'm going to play nice I will have to know there's another side to you than just bloodlust. Since you seem to be the least stable it means a greater effort will need to be made on my part to learn to see more of what makes you…. A person, so to speak. I'm not saying I'll be charmed by you or anything. I'm not even saying we should be friends." I let my gaze soften as I motioned him further into my space. "I'm not good with words here. Perhaps I am saying everything wrong and too harshly. I guess what I am trying to say is… If you guys are going to be around like I know you are- then for Bella's sake, why don't we start over?" I grabbed his hand gently and noted how pleasant his cool skin felt against my own. "Hello, I'm Lily. And you are…" "Relieved to hear you say that, though strange it may be." His voice was like honey and his scent reminded me of sunsets and peach iced tea. I tried to ignore it. He slid his hand gently away from mine and we both turned to the sound of the door downstairs hitting the wall. "And that would be Bella….."


	11. Chapter 11

Recently I've been getting comments about the formatting- I am trying something new in hope that it will be more reader friendly this round- I do this story in a word doc. I've noticed ffn has weird inconsistencies in format presentations… But anyway! Thanks all who are still sticking with this story! I probably will not update this again until around Thanksgiving, but there are still many more chapters to come! Let me know what you think about it at the end!

I don't own Twilight or it's affiliated content- Only my OC's

Chapter 11

Jasper looked at the door with a reluctant hesitation and I got the sense that he really didn't want to remove his hand. Perplexing still was how I also wished he hadn't. Every fiber of my being was screaming to grab his hand again but my brain was screaming that it was unnatural and unnerving. I wondered if he perhaps had the power to influence this, and it was something I would have to check into later. For now, I acted on instinct. Not smart on my part- but hey, I was able to take a vampire by surprise! "Ummm…Lily. I'm not sure friends do this. Especially after giving off the impression that they loathe another friend's species. And we have people waiting." I laughed. "Are you complaining? Why Jasper- last I knew about friends, they certainly didn't step closer when saying such things. Then again, friends also don't let other friends be in pain. I know what happened with Bella- and you aren't the first vampire I've been around. Figured it would provide a welcome distraction, however brief." A mixture of guilt and shame washed over his face. "I'm sorry for that. I promise it was an accident. I never meant for-" I cut him off. "I hit a sore spot. Look, I don't blame you. You did what was in your nature. Provided you don't hold against me having a lighter on at all times around you and your family, I can't exactly hold what you did against you. That's hypocrisy at its finest."

"A lighter? What would you have that around for?" Jasper crossed his arms over his chest; his long sleeve riding up slightly to reveal a few old wounds that I tried not to notice. I looked past him and ran my fingers through my hair. "Can you keep a secret? Just don't draw any attention to it or freak out." He looked at me incredulously but nodded. "Backstory time. I got involved with basic witchcraft and spellcasting when some friends and I got into alchemy. I learned a few tricks, nothing fancy, but some useful things. This was one of them." I allowed the lighter to fall from my sweater sleeve and flicked it open. I gently allowed that familiar glowing feeling wash through me and I lit the flame. Jasper's dark honey colored eyes followed my movements as I willed the fire to transfer to the palm of my hand. I held the flame for a moment, and it grew slightly. It became linear then circled around him- just enough to feel the heat. I let it drop then, feeling lightheaded. "And now you know. Since fire isn't the friendliest for much of the supernatural, it was a useful skill to learn. Unfortunately for me I'm a bit out of practice." I sat on the bed and waited for him to speak. "Well are you going to say anything?"

"Huh. So that's what an alchemist is capable of. I thought you were a myth. Er- well, people like you. Much apologies ma'am." "I hate that term. It's like Lolita. Few think of Victorian era inspired Japanese fashion. But apology accepted. C'mon, we should see probably go down there before Jacob comes inside. He's got a bit of a crush on my cousin and he really despises your family especially. And, I for one, could use some orange juice. Magic may come easier to vampires when you have abilities, but it's hard for us mere mortals!" I beamed at him, hoping my unease for my cousin and being around both vampires would fade more with time and didn't show on my face. We went downstairs and I found that Jacob had just burst in. Cue more drama. I heard distinct raised voices and leaned against the stairs for support. Jasper seemed very concerned and I reassured him it was due to my lack of staying in practice. "Come on. I'd rather make sure that no one breaks anything. Be it friendships or objects. As you've seen first-hand, my cousin Bella tends to be a magnet for sticky situations. And she's fragile." He nodded, the worry off his face, but it never quite left his eyes. I wondered if perhaps my comment had hurt him again, but I didn't have long to dwell on it. Jacob charged at us in anger, shifting his attention from Alice and Bella to me. His words weren't overly comprehensible and without thinking I made a shield around us. It held the low hum of electricity as I had been taught. As Jacob reached toward us just below the stairs, he jerked his hand back and yelped in surprise. "Would everyone just shut up for two seconds? Maybe calm down? Now Jacob, you and I are making horrible first impressions. The most important person here is Bella. We love her. These people, for whatever reason, are her friends and she cares for them. So until they do something personally to us or hurt her again, we have zero reason for the hostility." "But they did hurt her! And you look like you're about to die- you're almost as pale as they are!" "Because I'm wielding magic shortly after having caffeine and I'm out of practice, dummy! Not because of him. Will you please chill the fuck out?" I focused my eyes on him, cold and hard. He glared but turned towards the kitchen with a gruff "Fine". Dropping the shield, I tripped down the last few stairs straight into Alice, who had opened her arms in anticipation. "That's why I can't see you very well, isn't it? You can do things." Jasper appeared then with a glass of orange juice. Strange vampire powers. I will never get used to the super speed thing.

Downing it in a few seconds, I addressed Bella's stares. "You never said you could do that." "You never asked. I haven't done it enough to really have a grasp on it. Definitely not something that could be used as more than a brief distraction." I leaned against the wall and placed the glass in Jasper's outstretched hand. "Next time I will be more specific. Does um, dad know?" "He lived with my mom for years, so I am fairly sure he has an idea at least. He was especially interested in a few of the runes I had laid out along the windowsill." Bella looked at me in bewilderment and shook her head. I began to laugh lightly. "Vampires, giant wolves, and powers from the supernatural don't bother you- yet human magic weirds you out." Alice's bell like voice echoed my laughter. My cousin couldn't deny it or find it humorless any longer. Her laughter soon joined ours. "So you're laughing and smiling with those bloodsuckers as if nothing happened? Really Bella? I didn't know you or Lily were that stupid." Jacob sneered and she glared at him. Alice had put her hand over Jasper's arm as well- his face at this time was almost terrifying. "I think it'd be best if you leave." Jasper growled out, stepping in front of both Bella and me but remaining a healthy distance. Alice's hand dropped from his arm and there was a slight gasp as the phone began to ring.

Of course, Jacob would take it upon himself to answer the phone. Whomever was on the other line hung up rather quickly- though I suppose if I had heard that my uncle was at a funeral, I'd probably have the same reaction. Everything that happened next was a bit of a blur. All I knew was in that one instant, nothing would ever be the same…


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Holiday everyone! I finally got a chance to catch my breath and update this. It's coming to an end on the New Moon side, and I feel that I may continue it on into the next movie. For now, I want to thank everyone for the feedback and for the continued support. I am always looking to improve. Please leave constructive criticism should you feel the need.

Chapter 12

In that moment, Jacob was suddenly out of the house, Bella was frantically packing for Italy, Jasper was somehow keeping Alice calm, and I was pacing in the living room. My essentials (passport included) were always packed along with clothes for emergency situations, so I was waiting for her. She asked that I go with her. I felt it only fair to call Uncle Charlie as a note wasn't sufficient. I left out the majority- though I think a part of me justified that given it was his voicemail. I told him everything was fine and not to worry, but some friends needed our help with something and we would be back soon. Jasper kept glancing my way, seeming torn between calming me and keeping the pixie at ease. I didn't know their history, but they were definitely close. I almost felt like a third wheel- or that I may have feelings of jealousy that were completely unfair to have. Feelings such as those would need to be analyzed when we weren't about to risk our lives though. Bella raced down the stairs before I had too much time to mull over anything, and she placed a note hastily on the table by the remote. "Let's go!"

How we all managed to get a flight last minute was by pure luck. I had already texted Uncle Brian to let him know everything was going to be fine and that spur of the moment trips to Volterra were totally okay and normal even. That led to a mess of a phone call. I told him that details were irrelevant, and I would let him know as soon as I was able to privately. He understood the gist and asked that we all be safe. He, like my mother, knew a lot about the world beneath the surface- and had been one of the ones to help clean up the body count left in the aftermath of last year. For whatever reason, there were only two first class and two coach seats. Bella felt more comfortable with Alice, so Jasper was stuck with me. "I'm not sure why, but I get distinct impression your girlfriend wanted to force us together." Jasper's low short laughter ended far faster than I had wished for it to- that was a sound I could listen to for ages. "Alice and I aren't mates. We just happen to be two lonely souls who found comfort and a new life together. Does the history bother you?" "Perhaps more than it should, but ultimately that makes sense. Though I can't say I get the whole mating thing. That doesn't make sense no matter what species you are- I mean, how do you really know who that one person is? And can we not have multiple soulmates throughout our lives for different reasons?" I mused thoughtfully. It took a minute for him to respond. "Now I think I need the explanation." Cue open a new can of worms. "Ah… okay. How do I go about this? Umm... Well I had this friend. His name was Jim. He and I were like magnets. We clung together as yin and yang. Some say he was my twin flame, for lack of a better phrase. His passing still to this day, makes me feel as though I lost a part of myself. And then there was my friend Sebastian. His body was never recovered. I suspect he was turned, as I still saw glimpses of him, but I can't say for sure." He nodded and didn't press for any details. "I see. You cared deeply for them. This is the first time I have been able to get a clear read on your emotions. Pain is most common to express." His words clicked- "Ahhhh… you're an empath then. I've read about being able to feel and influence the emotions of others, though it isn't something I have actively attempted to master. Something about compelling anyone to twist their sense of reality seems like its best left to those with the ability to begin with." He was again surprised. "Beauty and Brains. No wonder Alice wants us to get closer. Full of mystery and wonder, who's sharp as a tack and insightful as hell. She said a woman like that existed out there somewhere. She's seen you coming- though not quite as clearly as she'd prefer." I couldn't manage anything coherent after that. So we just finished the right in silence. I knew vampires didn't sleep and Bella was more than likely far too keyed up, but I definitely took advantage of it.

Next thing I knew when I was gently shaken awake, we were in Italy and suddenly hijacking nice sports cars. Alice said she had a vision that the Volturi refused to kill Edward. Personally, I felt that he was being far too overdramatic, but again, I didn't exactly know the guy. Volterra was beautiful though. Bella was tense, understandably so. We eventually were halted by policeman, with only 5 minutes to spare. Bella ran and while I knew logically following her wasn't the best of ideas, my cousin's sense of direction was poor at best. Alice convinced Jasper to let me go, and I was grateful that I had kept up with my exercise. Every person we came near was pushed gently aside and I prayed she didn't fall on her face. She barely made it to the clock tower at the stroke of noon, and managed to push him inside, somehow convincing him that she was, indeed, alive. I knew Alice and Jasper wouldn't be far behind us.

Disturbing their moment seemed almost cruel. "You're here…" Edward whispered gently in astonishment. I cleared my throat. "Yes. She's here. She's really alive. Now can we please get out of here before she and I die for real?" He turned his head sharply noticing me for the first time. I fixed him with a hard stare, willing the urgency to be conveyed. "Introductions are irrelevant. I really have a bad feeling about this that I can't seem to shake. Death wasn't exactly on my to do list dear Edward." Too late. Guards walked up to us; their crimson eyes predatory as they landed on us all. "Your services are no longer needed gentlemen, as you can see, no laws were broken." "Aro wants to speak with you again, nonetheless. In a quieter place." I noted the lack of Italian accent. Edward was arguing to go alone when Alice and Jasper came in. "Come on guys; it's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene." Alice says, striding in with Jasper in tow. A new vampire named Jane came forth just then. "Enough! Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Her face was porcelain, though boredom was expressed plainly. She was a manipulative and cunning vampire- that was clear in the way she sized me up to determine if I was a threat. She was hardly a fool. I felt her icy glare bore into my own. It made me stand straighter, though a low growl emitted from both Edward and Jasper as they moved protectively around us. She swiftly turned on her heels; expecting us to follow.

We began our descent further from the light and the world above. I had no way to mentally prepare myself for what I may find. All I knew was to be ready for anything, and know that it still may not be enough to make it out unscathed…


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and feedback! I am so glad that my OC has for the most part been well received and that you guys seem to enjoy the story, despite the formatting challenge! I shall endeavor to continue to improve in that aspect! Please enjoy the next chapter.

I don't own Twilight or it's affiliated content- Only my OC's.

Chapter 13

It was tough to not be awestruck as I took in our surroundings. I knew that making a scene and getting away would be virtually impossible; we were too heavily guarded- but that didn't mean that I should give up or let my guard down. Edward and Bella clung tightly together in front of me, while Jasper and Alice stood behind me- I noticed this was to distance the guards from us. Bella and I noticed at the same time, the secretary we saw was human.

"Let me guess, another woman who was dazzled by the notion of immortality? You guys don't seem the type to grant such things" I noted lightly. A low rumbled laugh came from the back, barely reaching my ears.

"Oh… we do. For lunch at least." I could see Bella stiffen in the corner of my eye. I could respect their honesty and it gave a lot of insight into the situation. Few vampires were benign, but worst-case scenario, we could perhaps still survive this. Just have to prove we were worth more alive for now.

It made me happy that I had been able to get my less auspicious items through customs and I had them on me now. Not sure how many of these could work against a vampire, but still. Edward glanced back curiously. I could only conclude he could make sense of my mind. We were led into a room that was brilliantly sculpted, with three thrones in the center. Here, we were introduced to Aro, Marcus, and…. Cai?

"Ah so Bella is alive and well after all. And you've brought another human I see. What is your name, child?"

"Her name is of no importance brother. She's irrelevant." Ouch. I guess I could understand the cold calculating nature- he'd never indicated less to me in our brief meetings. Still, the fact he'd said anything at all… I stepped forward slightly.

"Irrelevant would be a good name for me, but I tend to prefer Lily. And you three are the Volturi. Governing body to keep humans like myself in the dark when possible." I gestured lightly with my hand as Aro came forward. Jasper moved closer to me as this happened.

"I like this one. You seem to have both power and a sense of humor. And a mate, I see- unless I am mistaken. May I take your hand dear?" Aro smiled at me and I could feel the tension amplified. Cai… No, Caius, as it turns out, kept a cool façade. But I could tell in the subtle shift of his grimace that he was a bit concerned. I suppose a part of him still truly cared for Jim- though I am not surprised to find him even more hardened and stoic. But he knew the truth, and that truth could cost him dearly.

"I think my refusal would give the wrong impression- especially when asked so politely. I am inclined to accept." He looked perplexed as I kept my guard up, anticipating the word.

"Amazing. It's like static. Hard to cut through, and something is there, but I can't get a fix on it. I wonder how you'd perform against those with other gifts… And if your cousin is the same." The low growls beside and behind me signaled the displeasure. I stepped aside as he then reached for Bella.

Bella was tense. Aro laughed this terribly unsettling high-pitched laugh. "Even more still amazing. It appears that I can't read your mind at all child."

"I know. Edward can't either." She frowned as he held her hand still.

"Never have been able to. The only other person I have ever had a problem with is her cousin here, who I've only just met."

"Well then… Let's see what else they can do. Jane dear…"

A fight broke out suddenly. It wasn't going to go well. Both Edward and Jasper were otherwise occupied and the blonde that had escorted us down fixed her gaze first on Bella, who got no reaction, and then to me. I felt a slight burn, almost like electricity, but I had been through worse pain before. It felt more like a constant bee sting. Annoying, but bearable. Jane huffed in anger and annoyance. Score one for us apparently.

"Well… aren't you two intriguing indeed? It's a shame we'll have to kill you. Or… Perhaps you could join us instead." Aro smiled like a demented child. "It would be a wonder to know what your powers grow into."

"Wait! Bella and Lily will be like us! I've seen it. And I can show you- you were right about Jasper. But killing them won't do you favors." Alice spoke up now, showing Aro our future. I noticed Caius drew nearer to me, and suddenly felt a note in my palm. Everyone had been too distracted to notice. After all, no one else knew that he knew of my magic. It seemed Jim had shared more secrets in their time together.

Aro agreed to give us a deadline, and have both Edward and Jasper released. It felt too good to be true. Marcus had a bored expression still. He didn't speak at all during the exchange. I would guess he was the oldest of the trio. Caius fixed a glare on us- leaving with:

"Remember this- we aren't in the habit of giving second chances. Do not disrespect our kindness or try to break the promise. We'll be checking in sooner than you think child- it would be a shame to have to drain you." Words similar to what had been spoken to me before. Jasper grabbed my hand lightly, and the five of us walked out back into the outside world.

We were silent until the airport. I could feel that , all but Bella turned to me. "You know Caius." Edward accused me. "Not in the way I just met him. His mate was my best friend. And given how the others acted, that is information not shared. He kept my secrets in there. In fact, he helped implement me keeping you two alive." I unfolded his note. 'A life for a life. You know what to do- '

"Not the most subtle, but cryptic enough. He helped save us to honor Jim. I had to lower my guard so that Alice could see clearly. Alchemists develop a type of almost mental shield against the supernatural. It doesn't cloak us completely, but it's like static. Hard to cut through and most give up. It's almost second nature to me. Apparently, the universe thinks we are mates." I turned then to Jasper and smiled. "Who'd have thought? Now, before the silence deafens us, someone please say something."

"So… we're alive because you have strange friends and a deeper past than you initially shared. Adding this to the list of 'things not to tell Charlie'." Bella said, folding her arms and shooting me a deadpanned look. I shrugged.

"Essentially. Best we leave this to your boyfriend is insane and you had to pull something similar to what he did in Phoenix. Best to not mention you either for now. It's still too new for me, and after this debacle of a romance, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Brian would probably seek to destroy you." Jasper nodded.

"So what happens now? Do we just take this one day at a time?" His cool hand cupped my cheek lightly.

Our plane was beginning to board now. "I don't know. I guess that is all we can think about doing, once we land. Just take things slow." I sighed. His eyes closed briefly, and I can tell my answer saddened him. "But until we land, we still have this moment. The spell is not yet broken. Besides, Bella needs her Edward time. I worry about Alice though." He dismissed that and said softly.

"She'd be more worried if we did nothing. Trust me. She's been hoping for this moment for almost thirty years."

"Well then. Shall we?"

We boarded the plane, allowing all our future worries and troubles to fade for now.


End file.
